Love, Lies and High School Drama
by midnightwolf2192
Summary: Rachel Berry is a new transfer student at William McKinley High School. More than one guy develop an interest but what happens when one of the schools most popular boys develops a crush on her? Reread chapter 10 - proper chapter added. Thanks guys.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Rachel Berry is a new transfer student at William McKinley High School. More than one guy develop an interest but what happens when one of the schools most popular boys develops a crush on her? Characters will be OOC – Quinn won't be such a bitch, Finn won't be such an idiot, Puck won't be such a dick and Rachel won't be such a control freak and she will also be very modest and occasionally shy.

**Chap 1**

Rachel Berry walked through the front doors of William McKinley High School, nervous and shaking. She walked past people who all looked at her with confusion.

She headed straight for the front office where Principal Figgins would be waiting to give her a timetable and show her around. She pushed open the door and walked over to the front desk.

"Hi. My name's Rachel Berry." She said to the woman behind the desk.

"Ahh yes Rachel. Principal Figgins will see you in a minute if you'd just like to take a seat. He is just dealing with a matter at the moment but should be out soon." The woman said with a friendly smile. Rachel went and sat down where the woman had pointed and waited.

Soon two boys emerged from Principal Figgins' office. An older man followed them out and said "Now boys, I won't punish you this time but if it happens I will be talking to Mr. Schuester and Coach Tanaka and have you suspended from the teams."

"Yes sir." Both boys said in unison before turning around. Rachel took in the appearances of the two boys. The first was tall, at least 6'6. He had short brown hair, brown eyes and was pretty well built. The second boy took Rachel's breath away. He had piercing green eyes, stood about 6'4 and his brown (almost black) hair was cut into a Mohawk. He was as well built as the other boy and Rachel assumed they were both football players.

The taller boy smiled at her as they passed whilst the other looked her up and down quickly before nodding at her. Rachel looked down at her outfit – a pair of dark blue, faded skinny jeans, a grey hoodie vest with no sleeves and a black tank top underneath and a pair of black gladiator heels. She couldn't find anything wrong with it and stopped her assessment when Principal Figgins gained her attention.

"Miss. Berry?" He asked.

Rachel stood up and followed him into his office. She took a seat after shaking his hand.

"Well Miss. Berry, your old school has faxed over your transcripts and I must say, they are very impressive." Figgins said. Rachel blushed at the praise.

"Thank you sir." She said as she shot him a smile.

"Now I will show you to your locker and then your first class." Figgins said. He stood up and left the room. Rachel followed him down the hall to a red locker.

"This is your locker and this is your combination." He handed her a piece of paper before continuing. "If I'm not mistaken your first class is English so if you'll follow me."

Rachel followed behind the principal memorising the route to her first class. Soon they both stopped outside classroom 25B.

"Wait here." Figgins said before he knocked and entered the room. Rachel waited outside the room, fiddling with her bag strap. Once again the door opened and Principal Figgins motioned for her to enter.

She walked in and suddenly felt extremely self conscious. There were twenty sophomores staring at her. She noticed the two boys from the office this morning. She turned to the teacher when he started talking.

"Hi there Rachel. My name is Mr. Simpson. Welcome." The teacher said with a friendly smile.

"I will take my leave now. Please come and see me this afternoon when school is finished Miss. Berry." Figgins said.

"Yes sir." Rachel said as he left the room. She turned back to the class and took a deep breath.

"Ok then Rachel, why don't you take a seat next to Kurt and we will get started. Kurt?" Mr. Simpson said.

Rachel noticed a boy wearing a collared shirt and a fedora hat raise his hand. Rachel moved towards the desk next to him and slid into it.

"Ok class, today we will be having a pop quiz." Thee whole class groaned as Simpson handed out the papers.

When he came to Rachel he said "I don't expect you to do this. We have just read and analysed the first ten chapters of _Dracula _by Bram Stoker."

"It's ok sir. I can do it. I have studied that book at my last school." Rachel explained.

"Ok well if you are having problems, don't worry. This is not being graded." Simpson said before moving on to the next person.

Once all the papers were handed out, Simpson started the time and everyone began writing.

Rachel looked down at the first question and smiled: _What time and day did Jonathan Harker leave Munich?_

Rachel wrote her answer neatly and continued onto the next question. Soon she was done and there was still 15 minutes of class left. She checked her answers over twice before turning her paper over and placing her pen down.

"You done?" A voice from beside her whispered. Rachel turned her head and looked at the boy next to her.

"Kurt." He said as he stuck his hand out.

"Rachel." She whispered in reply. She cast a worried glance to the teacher, she didn't want to get in trouble on her first day here.

"Don't worry about him. He usually only gives us a pop quiz so that he can catch up on some sleep. He'll wake up when the bell rings." Kurt explained.

"Ok then." Rachel replied.

"So Rachel, where you from?" Kurt asked.

"San Francisco. This is my 10th school I think." Rachel said.

"Whoa! Ten schools. Why so many?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

"My daddy's job takes us all over the place." Rachel explained.

"That sucks. Well, welcome to Lima." Kurt said with a smile.

"Thanks. So what classes do you take?" Rachel asked.

"Other than this, algebra 1, music, biology, drama and textiles. What about you?" Kurt asked as he turned in his seat.

"Biology, 3 unit maths, music, art and ancient history." Rachel said.

Before Kurt could say anything else, the bell rang signalling the end of first period.

"Have you got music now?" Kurt asked as they both collected their bags.

After checking her timetable Rachel turned to Kurt and replied "Yea."

"Sweet. I'll walk with you. What instrument do you play?" Kurt asked.

"Piano and a little guitar. What about you?" Rachel asked.

"He sings, don't you Beyoncé." A voice from behind them said.

Kurt and Rachel turned and came face – to – face with the guys she had seen in the office. They both moved to either side of the pair and fell into step with Kurt and Rachel.

"Rachel this is Puck and Finn. Guys, this is Rachel. She just transferred here from San Francisco." Kurt explained.

"Hi there. You were that girl in the office this morning weren't you?" Finn asked Rachel.

"Yep that was me. Why were you guys in Principal Figgins office?" Rachel asked.

"Well you see, we kinda played a few pranks on Coach Sylvester yesterday and this morning and she didn't take it well." Finn said with a slight grin. Puck, who was walking next to Rachel, smirked and ran a hand over his Mohawk.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Sylvester is the cheerleading coach. She has been riding the girls really hard and Quinn is about to fizzle out." Finn explained.

"Quinn is Finn's girlfriend and the head cheerleader." Kurt explained when Rachel looked at them confused.

"That's sweet that you would do that for her." Rachel commented.

"I would do anything for her." Finn said with a goofy smile.

Puck whispered "Pussy" before he slapped Finn upside the head.

The group of four entered the music room and Kurt pulled Rachel into a seat next to him and a black girl.

"Mercedes, this is Rachel. Rachel this is Mercedes." Kurt introduced.

"Hey girl. I love your shoes." Mercedes said as Rachel sat down.

Rachel blushed and said "Thanks. Yours are pretty awesome to." Mercedes looked down at her bright pink converse hi-tops and smiled.

"I'm gunna like you white girl." Mercedes said.

Rachel smiled and pulled out a pen ready to take any notes.

**--- Rachel POV ---**

The music teacher entered the room and immediately focused on me.

"Ahh yes I heard we had a new student. Welcome. What instruments do you play?" He asked.

"Piano and a bit of guitar." I replied. I also sang but no one really knew that. Only my dads.

"Excellent. We have been in need of a new pianist. How long have you played?" Mr. Michaels asked.

"Piano since I was 7 and guitar for about two years now." I said. I ducked my head because everyone was looking at me. I really hate attention.

"Well, I am looking forward to hearing you perform." Mr. Michaels said before going on to explain what we would be doing that lesson.

Music flew by quickly and I parted from Kurt to find my way to maths.

"D-d-d-o you n-n-need some h-h-help?" A voice behind me asked.

I turned and saw a Chinese girl with black hair and blue streaks and a boy in a wheelchair behind me.

'Yes please. Today is my first day. I'm looking for 3 unit maths." I explained.

"Sure, follow us. That's where we are heading. I'm Artie and this is Tina." The boy said.

"I'm Rachel." I said as I fell into step with Tina.

"H-h-hi there." Tina stuttered out. "H-h-how were yo-o-our first t-t-two c-c-classes?"

"They were good. Kurt is very entertaining." I said with a smile.

"Ahh yes Kurt, William McKinley's resident Diva. Oddest football player ever though." Artie said and I almost tripped over.

"Kurt plays football? I don't believe it." I said as we entered the maths room.

"Y-y-yes. He p-p-plays k-k-kicker." Tina said as she pulled me into a seat in between her and Artie.

After ten minutes of waiting, the teacher still hadn't arrived. I turned to Artie and Tina and asked "Does this happen a lot?"

"Nah, I'd say he has fallen asleep in the teachers lounge. Oh well, free period." Artie said with a smile.

Suddenly Tina's phone went off. She pulled it out and read the text message.

"It's f-f-from Quinn. A-a-apparently Kurt is h-h-having a m-m-meltdown. S-s-someone t-t-threw a s-s-slushy at him. C-c-come on." Tina said. She stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Come on Rachel. You can meet everyone whilst we help Kurt." Artie said.

I grabbed my bag and followed Artie and Tina. I knew how it felt to be slushied. It wasn't pleasant. We quickly entered a bathroom and found it crowded with people.

"MERCEDES! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME GET THIS CRAP OUT! NOT WORKING IT INTO MY HAIR!" Kurt screamed. His shirt was covered in red syrup and there were clumps of sticky ice in his hair.

Mercedes had Kurt standing up and would pour a cup of water on his head then try and pull the ice out.

"You know, it's easier to get slushy out of someone's hair if they are under running water." I commented quietly from beside Tina.

"Who are you?" One cheerleader asked snidely. She was elbowed by one of the blondes who hissed at her to be nice.

"My name is Rachel. Now Kurt, do you want that slushy out of your shirt and hair or do you want it to stain?" I asked.

"Get it out." He hissed.

"Ok then." I said. I put my bag on the ground and moved over to him.

"Take your shirt off so we can get it under some water." I instructed. He pulled the sticky garment off and handed it to me. I squirted some soap on it, rubbed it together and placed it in the full sink to soak.

"Grab a chair and lay your head against the sink." I said as I ran the water. When it was lukewarm, I gently placed Kurt's head under it and let the water flow over his short hair.

"You're lucky; at least your hair is short." I said as I ran my fingers through his hair, working all the ice and syrup out.

Soon all the ice was out and his hair was no longer sticky. I wet some paper towel for him to wipe his face with. Whilst he did that, I walked over to the other sink and started scrubbing his shirt.

"How did you get so good at getting slushy out of someone's hair?" Kurt asked as he dried his hair under the hand dryer.

"Lots of practice." I replied softly as I lifted his shirt to look. It still had some red in it so I placed it back in the water and scrubbed before.

"You've had this done to you before?" One of the blonde cheerleaders asked.

"Plenty of times. The football team made it a daily habit at my old school. It just became part of my routine. Get to school, put my things in my locker and go to my first few lessons then lunch. Whilst walking to my locker after lunch, have a slushy thrown in my face. Miss my free period so that I could clean up, go to my last two lessons, head home then repeat the cycle the next day." I explained. I pulled Kurt's shirt out again and it was free of stains.

I wrung it out and handed it to him. "Here you go, good as new." I said with a smile.

"Thanks. I can't believe someone would do this to me." Kurt said in a haughty tone.

"We really haven't been introduced yet. I'm Quinn Fabray; this is Brittney Tapping, Santana Lopez, Matt Richards and Mike Chang." One of the blonde cheerleaders said. I waved to all of them and smiled.

"I'm Rachel Berry. Well Kurt, I don't think you will need my services anymore so I guess I will be seeing you later. It was great to meet you all." I said as I picked up my bag and left the bathroom.

**--- Puck POV ---**

As I walked down the hall alongside Kurt, Finn and the new girl, I couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful. The skinny jeans and heels made her legs look even longer then they were. Her brown hair was long, wavy and hanging down her back. Her gorgeous brown eyes shone as we talked and all too soon we had to enter music.

We all took her seats and I watched as a perfectly manicured hand dipped into her bag and pulled out a pen and a book. I thought about how those nails would feel running over my shaved head and through my Mohawk.

I continued to watch her until the end of music. When it ended, she stood up and left the room. I followed her, hoping that we were heading to the same lesson. However she turned left whilst I had to turn right. I headed towards my maths period all the while thinking about the brunette beauty.

"That Rachel is quite pretty." Finn commented as we walked.

"Pretty?! The girl is nothing short of exquisite. If I was straight, I'd be all over her like a fat man on cake. She's got a set of pins on her that would make Rihanna jealous." Kurt commented.

I silently agreed with him. They were a set of legs that you dreamed to have wrapped around you.

"What have we got here? Two footballers and a fairy." A voice form beside us said. The three of us turned and came face to face with Daniel Anderson, the captain of the Lacrosse team. He is one of those guys that thinks he is so good.

"And what have we got here? A dumbass Lacrosse player who needs to learn some new insults." Kurt said, staring Daniel down.

"Piss off Anderson." I said. I wasn't in the mood for his shit. I wanted to keep thinking about the things Rachel could do with her legs.

Instead of saying anything, Daniel smirked at his friends before he threw a slushy he was holding all over Kurt. I grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into some lockers.

"Dude, no one fucks with one of my team mates." I said in a deadly whisper.

"Puck let him go. He isn't worth the energy." Finn said as he put a hand on my arm. I dropped Daniel to the ground and turned back to Kurt.

"Bathroom. NOW!" He screeched. Finn and I started walking with him to the bathroom. On the way there, I texted Mercedes and told her what had happened.

By the time we arrived at the bathroom, Quinn, Brittney, Santana, Matt, Mike and Mercedes were all waiting outside.

"Damn Kurt, what happened to you?" Mercedes said.

"Help me get cleaned off." Kurt replied before he pranced into the bathroom.

"What happened?" Quinn asked as we followed Kurt into the bathroom.

"Anderson thought it would be funny to throw a slushy at me." Kurt said. He started pulling the larger clumps of ice from his hair and we all took seats, not knowing how to help.

"I texted Tina so she should be here in a minute." Quinn said as she pulled herself up onto a sink.

The bathroom door opened and Artie rolled in followed by Tina and Rachel. In the small room I became surrounded by her perfume and decided that it was simply the best scent ever.

"MERCEDES! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME GET THIS CRAP OUT! NOT WORKING IT INTO MY HAIR!" Kurt screamed. I turned my gaze from the angel in the bathroom and almost laughed. Beyoncé had a hand on his hip and was glaring at Mercedes. She had a cup of water in her hand and poured it over his head.

"You know, it's easier to get slushy out of someone's hair if they are under running water." Someone said. We all looked and noticed that it was Rachel that spoke. I didn't even want to think that this had happened to her

"Who are you?" Santana hissed. I wanted to get up and deck the bitch. Quinn elbowed her in the side and gave her a look that said 'shut up'.

"My name is Rachel. Now Kurt, do you want that slushy out of your shirt and hair or do you want it to stain?" Rachel said in a no nonsense tone. She didn't even acknowledge Santana as she looked at Kurt.

"Get it out." He hissed.

"Ok then." Rachel said. She put her bag on the ground and walked over to Kurt. When she walked past me, I got a massive hit of her perfume and I almost sighed in ecstasy. It was like vanilla, almond and cinnamon all rolled into one.

"Take your shirt off so we can get it under some water." Rachel instructed like she was an expert. Kurt pulled his shirt off and handed it to Rachel. She squirted some soap on it and after rubbing it together, she placed the shirt in a sink full of water.

"Grab a chair and lay your head against the sink." She said as she ran some water. When Kurt did as he was told, she began running her fingers through his hair. I would pay for someone to throw a slushy on me just so I could feel her hands in my hair.

"You're lucky; at least your hair is short." She said which just confirmed my suspicions that this had happened to her before.

Whilst Kurt washed his face, Rachel scrubbed his shirt.

"How did you get so good at getting slushy out of someone's hair?" Kurt asked as he dried his hair under the hand dryer. I knew her answer would make me want to hit someone.

"Lots of practice." Was her soft reply. I really wanted to find out who had slushied her and knock them from here to kingdom come

"You've had this done to you before?" Quinn asked.

"Plenty of times. The football team made it a daily habit at my old school. It just became part of my routine. Get to school, put my things in my locker and go to my first few lessons then lunch. Whilst walking to my locker after lunch, have a slushy thrown in my face. Miss my free period so that I could clean up, go to my last two lessons, head home then repeat the cycle the next day." I clenched my fists together. It must have been happening for a long time for her to make it sound so nonchalant.

Rachel wrung Kurt's clean shirt out and handed it to him. "Here you go, good as new." She said with a smile that made my heart flutter. It felt odd that one girl could do all this to me.

"Thanks. I can't believe someone would do this to me." Kurt said in a haughty tone.

"We really haven't been introduced yet. I'm Quinn Fabray; this is Brittney Tapping, Santana Lopez, Matt Richards and Mike Chang." Quinn said with a friendly smile. Rachel waved and introduced herself.

"I'm Rachel Berry. Well Kurt, I don't think you will need my services anymore so I guess I will be seeing you later. It was great to meet you all." Rachel said quickly. She washed her hands and walked back over to her bag. She swung it over her shoulder and waved to us as she left.

"Damn." Matt said.

"She's gorgeous." Quinn said. I had to agree with her.

"I can't believe she has been slushied before. BTW, it is not at all cool." Kurt said as he slipped his shirt back on.

"Big whoop. So she's had flavoured ice poured all over and suddenly she's a fucking legend." Santana said.

"Santana don't be such a bitch." Quinn admonished. I was quite impressed. Quinn rarely stood up to people she didn't know and it was even rarer that she stood up too her friends on behalf of someone else.

Santana huffed, tossed her hair and stormed out of the bathroom. I shook my head. She may be hot but DAMN she is annoying.

"Well guys, this has been fun but I gotta go. I'll see you at Glee practice." Artie said before he and Tina left the bathroom. Slowly everyone began to leave until it was just Finn, Beyoncé and I left.

"Well boys, I had better go. Drama awaits. Farewell." Kurt said with a sweeping bow.

I looked at Finn and shook my head. Finn headed off towards art whilst I headed for woodwork.

**--- Rachel POV ---**

I was just getting the last of my things from my locker after last period when I heard some people yelling. I shut my locker, grabbed my bag and walked towards the sound. I saw Kurt, Finn, Puck and the other people from before standing toe – to – toe with a group of boys. I slowly walked over and watched from the sidelines.

"Have fun getting the slushy out of your hair Fairy?" One boy asked.

"Heard the hot new chick helped you. Maybe I should get someone to pour a slushy on me so she'll massage me." Another boy said before he high-fived the guy who had spoken before him.

"I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." I said. All eyes turned to me and I noticed all the boys looking me up and down.

"Hey there. Rachel right? I'm Daniel." The boy at the front of the group said. He tried to be suave by winking at me but I just found it repulsive. I placed my bag on the ground and walked over to Kurt.

"So, you're the Neanderthal who threw a slushy at Kurt are you?" I asked.

"Yea I am. The fag deserved it." Daniel said and I glared.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't refer to him with such a derogatory term." I hissed.

"Why? It's what he is." Daniel said.

"It is narrow minded comments like that that ruin society. It is comments like that that lead to fights and murders." I said.

"Why would you care so much? Are you one of _them_?" One of the boys with Daniel said.

"Am I gay? No I'm not. However, I was raised by my two gay fathers. So technically if you insult Kurt, you are insulting me." I said as I folded my arms across my chest.

"You were raised by fags? That's just twisted." Daniel said in disgust.

"Comments like those are probably the reason for your IQ level only being in the single figured numbers." I shot back.

A chorus of "oohs" came from the crowd around us.

"You know what, you really need to learn about who his in charge around here." Daniel said. He motioned to one of his friend' who was holding a slushy.

"Do you think I'm afraid of that? Seriously." I said. I looked up at him, daring him to throw it.

He raised his arm and before anyone could stop him, I was covered in sticky ice. The funny thing was, it only landed on my shirt.

I looked down at my hoodie and shook my head. "You really need to learn how to throw a slushy." I said. I walked past him and took a slushy from one of his other friends.

"Here's a quick lesson in slushy throwing." I turned to Kurt and raised my arm.

"When throwing a slushy, you aim for the face. If you hit the face, you will soak the face, hair and clothing like so." I said. As I brought my hand back, I spun on my toe and threw the slushy into Daniel's face. It hit him full force and, like I said, covered his face, hair and team jersey. Everyone around us gasped before someone started laughing. Everyone soon followed and soon the hallway was full of laughing teenagers.

I dropped the cup and said "That was just a crash course in slushy throwing. Tootles."

I walked over to my bag and picked it up. I quickly wiped the excess slushy off my shirt before heading out to my car. I got in a drove home. I thanked God that my dad's weren't home. I got inside and stripped my clothes off and threw them in the washing machine. I hopped into the shower and cleaned the corn syrup that had leaked through my clothes off my body.

When I got out of my shower, I got changed into something comfortable and got started on my homework.

About an hour into my work, the doorbell rang. I marked my place in my ancient history text book and walked to the door.

Two women stood on the other side with wide smiles on their faces. Next to one of the women was a beautiful young girl with black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. I looked past the women and was shocked to see Puck and Finn.

"Hi there." I said.

"Hi. I'm Debbie Puckerman and this is Connie Hudson. We just want to welcome you to the neighbourhood." The woman on the left said.

"Thank you so much. Come in. my dad's aren't home yet but they should be soon." I said. I opened the door further and let them walk in. Once Puck was in, I shut the front door and followed the women.

"Please excuse the mess. I was doing some homework." I said as I shut my books and put my pens away.

'See boys, this is what a room should look like when one is doing homework." Connie said with a grin at the two boys. Both boys rolled their eyes but Finn kissed his mum's cheek anyway.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I asked. Everyone declined so I sat back in my seat.

About ten minutes later, my dads arrived home.

"Hey dad, daddy." I said before giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

Introductions were made again before the adults started to chat.

"Hey Rachel, could you help me with the art homework we were given today?" Finn asked with a sheepish grin.

"Sure Finn. Come up to my room. You can come to Puck." I said. I grabbed my books and headed out of the kitchen. The boys followed me upstairs and into my room.

I threw my stuff on the bed and pulled out the art stuff. For twenty minutes I explained the art homework whilst Puck looked around my room. When Finn finally understood the work, I put the books away and smiled at the boys.

"You know Rachel that was a pretty cool thing you did for Kurt today." Puck said.

"It was really nothing." I replied. I could feel my cheeks heating up. For the next hour the three of us talked. It was only when Debbie and Connie called out to us did we realise how long we had been talking.

The boys went home and I headed into the dining room. I quickly ate dinner before heading back upstairs to finish my homework. When that was done, I slipped on a pair of pyjamas and slipped into bed. I put a CD on and slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

**--- Puck POV ---**

I walked out of my last period and headed towards my locker. The whole time I was thinking about what had happened during fifth period. I had walked into ancient history and saw Rachel talking to the teacher.

"Noah, come here." Miss. Roantree said. I walked over and stood next to Rachel. I took in a breath and my senses were filled with her perfume.

"Noah, do you know Rachel?" Miss. Roantree asked me. When I nodded she continued. "Good. She will be sitting next to you for this class so please show her where your seats are."

I nodded and started walking towards my seat. Rachel followed me and slid into the seat beside me.

"Hey there." She whispered as she pulled out a notebook and her pencil case.

"Hey." I replied before Miss. Roantree started talking. The whole lesson I kept sneaking glances at Rachel. If she would look at me I would smirk at her before turning back to my work.

I sighed in frustration when I came to a question that I didn't understand. I saw a piece of paper land in front off me. After carefully shooting Miss. Roantree a look, I opened the note.

_What's up? – R. _This was written in neat cursive writing. I looked over at Rachel who smiled.

**Having trouble with question 8. **I wrote before I flicked the note back at her. She opened it and smiled slightly before picking up her pen and quickly writing a reply.

_Look on page 121, paragraph 4. The answer is in about the third or fourth line._ Was her reply. I smiled and mouthed thank you to her.

The lesson soon ended and Rachel headed off to her last period whilst I headed off to gym.

After the bell for final period rang, I met up with Finn, Matt and Mike and we headed towards Glee practice.

"Oh I know that you didn't just insult my boy." I heard Mercedes say from around the corner. Us guys all exchanged a glance and walked around the corner quickly. Mercedes was standing with her hands on her hips whilst she glared at Anderson.

"Oh we just did." One of his lackeys said.

"Why don't you just back off now." Quinn said as she moved to stand in front of Kurt.

Anderson soon crossed the line. He pushed Quinn out of the way and said "back off Blondie."

"HEY!" Finn yelled before he ran towards his girlfriend. We followed him and whilst Finn helped Quinn stand, we stood in front of the other guys. Finn walked up to Anderson and pushed him back.

"First you pick on Kurt and then my girlfriend. What the fuck is your problem" Finn said. By now a large circle had formed around us.

"Oh that's right. Have fun getting the slushy out of your hair Fairy?" Jeff (one of Anderson's friends) said.

"Heard the hot new chick helped you. Maybe I should get someone to pour a slushy on me so she'll massage me." Daniel said before he high-fived Jeff. I was ready to kill him. How dare he go near Rachel? _What the fuck? When did I get protective?_

"I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." A voice from behind us said. I turned in the direction of the voice and saw Rachel standing at the circle with one of her hands resting on her hip.

"Hey there. Rachel right? I'm Daniel." He said. He winked at her and frankly he looked pathetically desperate. Rachel had a look of disgust on her face before she sat her bag down and walked over to us. She stood in front of Kurt and glared at Daniel.

"So, you're the Neanderthal who threw a slushy at Kurt are you?" She asked.

"Yea I am. The fag deserved it." Daniel said. I watched as Rachel's eyes thinned and her glare became menacing. I felt a shiver go down my spine. She may be small but damn she looks scary.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't refer to him with such a derogatory term." She hissed out at him in a low, deadly tone.

"Why? It's what he is." Daniel said. Everyone could see Rachel getting angrier and angrier.

"It is narrow minded comments like that that ruin society. It is comments like that that lead to fights and murders." Rachel said.

"Why would you care so much? Are you one of _them_?" James said. I growled lightly and clenched my fists.

"Am I gay? No I'm not. However, I was raised by my two gay fathers. So technically if you insult Kurt, you are insulting me." Rachel said. She folded her arms across her chest and glared again.

"You were raised by fags? That's just twisted." Daniel said in disgust. Rachel's face had started to go red by now. She was tapping her nails against her arm before one hand curled up. I flinched as her nails dug into her skin

"Comments like those are probably the reason for your IQ level only being in the single figured numbers." Rachel said before placing both hands on her hips.

A chorus of "oohs" came from the crowd around us.

"You know what, you really need to learn about who his in charge around here." Daniel said. He motioned to one of his friend' who was holding a slushy. I was ready to pounce on him (I could tell the other boys (and Mercedes) were too) but I stopped when Rachel spoke in a daring tone.

"Do you think I'm afraid of that? Seriously."

Daniel raised his arm and before anyone could stop him, Rachel's shirt was covered in sticky ice. I waited for the tears and slapping but it never came. She looked down at her clothes before shaking her head.

"You really need to learn how to throw a slushy." She said. She brushed past Daniel and grabbed a slushy from James' hands. She walked back over to her place in front of Kurt.

"Here's a quick lesson in slushy throwing." She spun around and lifted her arm. It looked as though she was going to throw the slushy in Kurt's face. Kurt scrunched up his eyes in preparation.

"When throwing a slushy, you aim for the face. If you hit the face, you will soak the face, hair and clothing like so." Rachel said. She brought her hand back and was about to throw it when she surprised us all by spinning around and tossing the slushy into Daniel's face.

I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up from my chest. Soon everyone else was laughing as Daniel stood there covered in coloured ice. Rachel dropped the cup and said "That was just a crash course in slushy throwing. Tootles."

I watched as she walked back to her bag whilst wiping the ice off her chest. I wanted to help her but I didn't know how. She waved to us before walking down the hall and outside.

"Dude, you just got owned." Matt said.

Daniel glared at us before stalking off down the hall.

"Come on guys. We had better head off to Glee." Quinn said. We all nodded and, as a group, we headed off towards the Glee room.

For the next hour, we practiced songs for Sectionals. However, we couldn't seem to pull off "Don't Stop Believing" well. We didn't have a strong enough female lead (or so Kurt said).

When we finally finished for the day, Finn and I hopped into my truck and drove towards our street. We have been neighbours since we were babies. I pulled up out the front of my place and got out. Finn and I both walked up my front path and I opened the door.

"NOAH!" My little sister India said before she jumped into my arms. Indi is only 8 years old but she can be a little terror.

"Hey there Princess. How was school today?" If people at school saw how I acted around my sister, my reputation as a bad ass would go down the drain in a heartbeat.

"It was good. Hey Finn." Indi said as she jumped from my arms to Finn's. Finn kissed her head before we walked into the kitchen. Both our mothers were drinking cups of tea whilst they talked. A plate of cookies were sitting beside them cooling. I kissed my mum on the cheek and Finn did the same with Connie. We both leant for a cookie when our mothers both slapped us.

"HEY!" Finn and I exclaimed.

"Those are for the new neighbours. I think they have a daughter your age. Maybe you met her today? The Berry's." Mum said.

"Oh yea we met her. She stood up for Kurt today." Finn said.

"Kurt is such a sweet boy. Well come on kids. Let's head over there." Connie said. Mum wrapped the plate of cookies up in some aluminium foil and picked them up. She shut the door behind us and we walked across the road and a few houses down. We stopped at the two storey house that Mrs. Schuman used to own. She got sick of being in a small town so she decided to move away with her husband.

Mum knocked on the door and we waited. The door opened and Rachel stood their smiling. She was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a grey sweatshirt with the sleeves cut off. Her hair was in a braid that was pulled into a bun. She smiled widely at us and said "Hi there."

"Hi. I'm Debbie Puckerman and this is Connie Hudson. We just want to welcome you to the neighbourhood." My mum said. She smiled just as wide as Rachel, as did Connie.

"Thank you so much. Come in. my dad's aren't home yet but they should be soon." Rachel said before she opened the door wider. I smiled as I walked past her and into the foyer. She shut the door and showed us into the kitchen. I noticed the books and pens spread out over the table and I knew either mum or Connie would make a smart comment about it.

"Please excuse the mess. I was doing some homework." Rachel said before she closed the books and put the pens away. She put her homework on the floor and sat down.

"See boys, this is what a room should look like when one is doing homework." Connie said with a grin at Finn and I. We rolled our eyes and Finn kissed his mum's cheek. I sat down on the seat in between mum and Rachel.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Rachel asked like a good host. When we all said no, Rachel sat back in her seat and got comfortable.

"Hi there. My name's India but you can call me Indi." Indi said from mum's lap. Mum smiled down at her and kissed her head.

"Hi there Indi. I don't think I introduced myself before but my name is Rachel. How old are you Indi?" Rachel asked. Unlike most people, she spoke to my sister like an adult and not like a stupid child.

"I'm eight." Indi said proudly.

A few minutes later, two men walked into the room. Rachel smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey dad, daddy." She said before she gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi. My name is Alan Berry and this is my husband David Berry." One of the men said. They both shook all our hands before sitting on either side of Rachel.

"My name is Connie Hudson, this is my son Finn." Connie said.

"I'm Debbie Puckerman and these are my children Noah and India." Mum introduced.

After the introductions our parents started to chat. Rachel had given Indi some paper and pens and she was drawing pictures.

"Hey Rachel, could you help me with the art homework we were given today?" Finn asked with a sheepish grin.

"Sure Finn. Come up to my room. You can come to Puck." She said. Finn and I stood whilst Rachel grabbed her books and pens. We followed her up the stairs. I looked at the pictures that lined the walls. Most were of Rachel at various school functions. One that surprised me was Rachel standing on a stage. She was holding a microphone and was singing into it. _I wonder what she sounds like when she sings. _I thought to myself as we entered a room. The room had a gold star on the door with Rachel written in black writing.

She threw her books on the bed and pulled out a large art diary. Whilst she and Finn talked about art things, I looked around her room. I looked at the photos of her and her dads, just her and of her and another girl.

I walked over to the other side of the room and looked at the wall of trophies and awards. I noticed that there were a few for dancing; a few for various academic things but the main ones I focused on were the ones for singing.

_1__st__ Place – Regionals Glee Club Contest – Vocal Magic 2008_

_1__st__ Place – San Francisco Talent Competition – Singing_

"Thanks Rachel. Now I understand it." Finn said. I turned and saw Rachel smile at Finn. I watched as she put the books away and sat back on the bed.

"You know Rachel that was a pretty cool thing you did for Kurt today." I said.

"It was really nothing." She replied bashfully. I watched as her cheeks flushed. For the next hour the three of us talked. Mum and Connie called out to us and it was then that we realised how long we had been talking for.

Rachel walked us out and we walked back to our houses.

"I'll see you tomorrow man." Finn said before we did our handshake thing and I walked inside.

"Rachel seems like a nice girl." Mum said as she and Indi walked into the kitchen.

I simply nodded and headed up to my bedroom. I lay face down on my bed and closed my eyes. All I saw behind my eye lids were Rachel's face. I decided to put off doing homework and took a small nap.

Soon mum called me down for dinner and after I ate, I went back up to my bedroom and put a movie on. I lay down in my bed and felt my eyes get heavier. I soon fell asleep thinking about Rachel.

The next day at school, I got out of my truck and walked to my locker. I noticed Santana leaning against it and groaned.

"What do you want Santana?" I asked as I stopped in front of her. She smiled up at me in a way that used to make me want to drag her into a janitor's closet. She ran a nail up and down my chest and looked up at me.

"Want to go somewhere private? I have an itch that only you can scratch." She whispered huskily.

Usually, by this point, I would be dragging Santana down the hall. For some reason, I wasn't in the mood.

"Find someone else Santana. I'm not in the mood." I said. "Can you get off my locker please?"

"What the hell Puck? You always want this." Santana growled.

"Yea well I don't today. Go find someone else to screw." I replied "Now get the hell off my locker."

"Fine. Don't come crying to me when no one else will satisfy your needs." Santana said before she pushed herself off my locker and stormed away. I shook my head and opened my locker. I threw my bag in and grabbed my books for first two periods.

"Hey there tall, dark and broody." Kurt's unmistakeable voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw Kurt standing there grinning with Rachel beside him. I looked at what she was wearing and nearly died. She was in a short tartan print skirt with black lace around the bottom. Her top was a tight, black tank top and she was wearing a pair of black stiletto boots. Her hair was half up and half down and slightly curly. She had on a subtle amount of make up unlike Santana who was coated in make up.

"Hey Kurt, Rachel." I said as I shut my locker door.

"Hey Puck." Rachel replied.

"So tall, dark and broody, I just came to ask you something." Kurt said.

"What's up Kurt?" I asked him as we started to walk towards English.

"What time does practice go until today? I wasn't paying attention to Tanaka and his fugly man tits." Kurt said. Rachel giggled and I snorted.

"We finish at 5 this afternoon." I replied.

"There you go Rach. Do you mind hanging around after school?" Kurt said.

"No that's cool. I can do some homework whilst you train." Rachel said with a smile.

We entered the English class room and took our seats. I watched as Rachel slipped into her seat and I couldn't help but admire her long legs. They were pretty fucking gorgeous.

"Hey Puck." Finn said as he slipped into the seat beside me just as the bell rang.

English passed pretty quickly considering I spent the whole time looking at Rachel's legs as they crossed and uncrossed. Soon the period ended and we headed towards music.

"Ok guys. Today we will be having a prac lesson. Find an instrument and practice something. You will be performing whatever you practice in front of the class next Friday." Mr. Michaels said. I stood up and grabbed my guitar. I turned and saw Kurt pulling Rachel over to the piano. I followed them and along with Finn and Mercedes, we stood around the piano.

"Play something Rachel." Kurt said as he pushed her onto the piano stool and sat beside her.

"I don't know what to play. I'm also not very good." Rachel said with a blush.

"You must be good if you have been playing since you were seven. So play something." Kurt said as he opened the piano up.

Rachel sighed and placed her hands on the piano. She looked at Kurt who just raised an eyebrow at her. Rachel turned back to the piano and began to play.

Probably the most beautiful melody I had ever heard began to play. I watched as Rachel's beautiful, tiny hands moved over the keys. Soon she stopped playing and I couldn't help but applaud.

Soon the whole class (who had been listening) joined in. Rachel blushed and ducked her head.

"That was a fantastic performance of _Clair de Lune _by Debussy." Mr. Michaels said awestruck.

"Thanks. I had to perform that for a piano exam last year." Rachel said quietly.

"You are going to be a great asset." Mr. Michaels said before he walked away to listen to another person perform.

"That was absolutely incredible. Can you play something else for us?" Kurt asked with big puppy eyes directed at Rachel.

"What else do you want me to play?" Rachel asked.

"Can you play _Imagine _by John Lennon? I really need to practice that or Schuester will have my head." Mercedes said.

Rachel nodded and started to play. Mercedes started singing and when it came to Artie's part, I started singing. Kurt sang Quinn's part and Finn sang his own. It sounded pretty damn good.

Soon the bell rang and we all headed our separate ways.

"Damn! Rachel can sure play." Mercedes commented as we walked towards maths.

"We should get her to come to Glee with us. Mr. Schue did say we needed a new pianist." Kurt said.

We all agreed to talk to Mr. Schue about it at the next day's Glee practice. I walked into maths and got ready for a very boring hour.

Finally lunch rolled around and my stomach was growling exceptionally loud. Finn and I grabbed our food and walked over to the table where the rest of the Glee kids were sitting. Kurt was telling everyone about Rachel's performance in class.

"I wish I had filmed it. Versace in heaven why didn't I think of that?" Kurt cried.

"We'll just do it next time." Mercedes said comfortingly. Finn and I rolled our eyes at his dramatics and kept eating.

"Hey, wasn't she wearing something different this morning?" Artie said. We all stopped talking and eating and followed his gaze. Rachel was standing in the cafeteria line and she was definitely wearing something different. She now had on a pair of denim shorts that came to her knees and a black shirt that has "I'm not short! I'm fun size!" written on it in blue writing. She was also wearing a pair of black converse and her hair was pulled up into a full ponytail.

She looked around the cafeteria and Kurt began waving her over. She smiled and walked towards us.

"Hey." She said with a smile. I moved over so she could sit down and it was then I noticed that her hair was wet.

"Why are you so late? Weren't you wearing something else this morning? What happened?" Kurt fired at her.

"In order: I was in the bathroom, yes I was and it doesn't matter." Rachel sad before she took a bite of her sandwich.

Kurt glared at her and Rachel stared right back. It was quite funny considering neither of them was blinking.

"Guys! You've gotta blink sometime." Quinn said after a few minutes. Kurt and Rachel turned to her before turning back to one another. They still hadn't blinked yet.

"Why didn't you come and get one of us?" Kurt asked finally.

"What?" Mercedes said.

"You didn't need to know. I could handle things." Rachel commented.

"Huh?" Finn said as we all looked between Kurt and Rachel.

"From what I saw yesterday, it was a two person job. How did you do it alone?" Kurt asked.

"You guys gunna share with the class?" Matt asked.

"I've had a lot more experience with dealing with it. I know how to do it alone and get it done quickly." Rachel said.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"I kinda punched him and told him to stop disrespecting you." Rachel said with a grin. Kurt looked touched but it was time for someone to intervene.

"GUYS!" Mercedes yelled. Kurt and Rachel turned and looked at her. "Please fill in the rest of us."

"Rachel got slushied. That's why her hair is wet and why she is wearing different clothes." Kurt explained. Rachel nodded and continued eating.

"Who slushied you?" Quinn asked.

"Why didn't you come and get us?" Mercedes said.

"It was that Daniel kid from yesterday and I didn't really feel like walking into a crowded cafeteria covered in slushy. Look you guys need to know that it's ok. I have been slushied so many times that it no longer bugs me." Rachel said.

Lunch passed by pretty soon as did the rest of the day. Soon we were out on the football field and I noticed Rachel and Kurt walking towards the bleachers. They exchanged some words and soon Rachel was spread out doing homework and Kurt was walking towards us.

"Hey there Beyoncé." I said.

"Hi tall, dark and broody. Hi guys." He said as he addressed the other guys.

"Is Rachel ok?" Finn asked.

"Of course she is. Why wouldn't she be?" Kurt asked.

"Well you know, she did get slushied." Finn said sheepishly.

"That girl is made of some tough stuff. You should see the mark she left on Lacrosse boy's face. It is pretty damn impressive. He will have a pretty bruised eye tomorrow." Kurt said.

We stopped talking when Tanaka made us run laps. As we trained I couldn't help but let my gaze move to Rachel. Her hair was out of the ponytail and was flowing in the wind. She looked beautiful. I noticed that many other guys had their eye on her. If I wanted to get her, I would need to stake my claim soon.

After training I watched as Rachel packed up her stuff and waited for Kurt. When we all emerged from the showers, Kurt walked straight over to Rachel and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He led her out to his car and they drove away. I got into my own truck with Finn and drove home. When we arrived, I noticed Rachel and Kurt hopping out of Kurt's car. They both waved to us before walking inside.

I walked inside of my own house and after cleaning up a little bit, sat down to do my homework.

**Thank you so much for the great reception. I have never written a Glee story before but I thought I'd give it a shot. Sorry for the crappy ending. Next chapter we will find out what happened to Rachel and what's happening between her and Kurt. I won't be able to update for the next two weeks because I will have no internet access. I will try and write whenever I can but please don't kill me when I don't update for a while. Please keep up the awesome feedback. Can we maybe get to 25 reviews. I might be pushing it to say 30 but hey, a girl can dream.**

**Thanks guys and I promise to be back soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

**--- Rachel POV ---**

After music I met up with Tina and Artie and we headed to maths.

After maths the three of us headed our separate ways. My locker was pretty close to the maths room so when it didn't take me long to get to it. I threw my stuff in and jumped when I heard a noise.

"Hi there Rachel." I slammed the locker door shut and came face – to – face with Daniel.

"What do you want?" I asked as I glared at him.

"I just wanted to talk. Do you want to hang out with us?" He asked with a slimy smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want to have lunch with us? We could hang out, eat and maybe hook up a little." Daniel said before one of his friends high-fived him.

"Ah no. I would rather poke my eye out with a blunt stick. Besides, Kurt is saving me a seat." I replied as I tried to walk past him.

"You would rather hang with that fag than us." Daniel commented.

"I thought I asked you not to call him that." I glared at him.

"You did but it's what he is. Him and those other freakish friends of his." Daniel said. "You shouldn't slum it with freaks like them. You could hang around with us and be shot to instant popularity."

"I would rather 'slum' it with freaks who will actually be my friends than be popular with a group of people who disrespect me." I replied.

"I can't believe you would rather hang out with a dumb ass homo – " was all he said before I punched him straight in the eye. He stumbled back and crashed into some lockers. He stood up and glared at me.

"That was really stupid." He said before he snatched a slushy from his friend and threw it in my face.

I blinked a few times and wiped the ice from my eyes. "It's nice to know that you followed my advice but just for further reference, my favourite type of slushy is grape." I said before I opened my locker, pulled out my spare clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

I locked the door behind me and quickly stripped off. I grabbed some paper towel and washed the ice off my face and chest. After I did that, I put my head under the water and rinsed my hair out. I got dressed in my new outfit, threw my hair up in a ponytail and threw my wet clothes in my bag. I looked at myself in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom. I threw my clothes back into my locker and headed towards the cafeteria for lunch.

I walked in and grabbed some food. I looked around the cafeteria looking for a place to sit and saw Kurt waving frantically at me. I smiled and headed towards him.

"Hey." I said. I noticed Noah move over a bit so I slid into the seat next to him. I had placed my tray down and picked up my sandwich when Kurt started to interrogate me.

"Why are you so late? Weren't you wearing something else this morning? What happened?" He fired at me.

"In order: I was in the bathroom, yes I was and it doesn't matter." I replied before biting into my sandwich.

Kurt glared at me and gave me a look that said _it does matter. What happened? _I stared right back.

"Guys! You've gotta blink sometime." Quinn said after a few minutes. Kurt and I looked at her before looking back to one another. I watched as Kurt looked me over and raised one of his eyebrows at me. I knew that he knew what had happened yet.

"Why didn't you come and get one of us?" Kurt asked finally.

"What?" Mercedes said.

"You didn't need to know. I could handle things." I replied.

"Huh?" Finn said. I noticed everyone looking between the two of us and I found it funny that everyone was so confused.

"From what I saw yesterday, it was a two person job. How did you do it alone?" Kurt asked.

"You guys gunna share with the class?" Matt asked.

"I've had a lot more experience with dealing with it. I know how to do it alone and get it done quickly." I said in answer of Kurt's question.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"I kinda punched him and told him to stop disrespecting you." I said with a smile. Kurt looked touched when I said that. I smiled wider at him.

"GUYS!" Mercedes yelled. Kurt and I stopped looking at one another and looked at her. "Please fill in the rest of us."

"Rachel got slushied. That's why her hair is wet and why she is wearing different clothes." Kurt explained. I just nodded and took a bite of food.

"Who slushied you?" Quinn asked.

"Why didn't you come and get us?" Mercedes said.

"It was that Daniel kid from yesterday and I didn't really feel like walking into a crowded cafeteria covered in slushy. Look you guys need to know that it's ok. I have been slushied so many times that it no longer bugs me." I said. It felt weird having people who actually wanted to help me. At my other schools, no one really spoke to me and certainly no one would help me clean slushy off my self.

The rest of lunch passed by quickly and Finn and I walked off to art. The teacher wasn't there so we just got to muck around with the art supplies. I picked up a pencil and started to draw in my art book. I would look up every so often and see Finn looking at me worriedly. He must have thought I was going to get upset or something. I smiled at him and continued drawing.

The rest of the day was good and I met up with Kurt in biology. After class we walked to his locker and he grabbed his stuff. We then walked to mine and I grabbed my stuff. I followed Kurt to the boy's bathroom and said I would wait outside.

"No come in." Kurt said. I followed him in and sat down on a chair in there.

"Why did you punch Anderson on my behalf today?" Kurt asked as he got changed.

"Truthfully, you are actually the only person who has ever been nice to me. At all my other schools, no one would go near the new girl but you accepted me." I replied.

"Oh sweetie." Kurt said before he walked out of the stall dressed in some sweatpants and a t shirt and hugged me.

I rubbed my right knuckles with left hand. Kurt noticed this and looked down. He gasped. My knuckles were bruised and cut from punching Daniel.

"Let's get this bandaged up." Kurt said before he pulled a first aid kit out of his bag. He gently cleaned my hand and wrapped it up in a bandage. He kissed my hand and I laughed.

"Come on. It's time for football practice. You can perve on all us hotties. In fact, I think I'll join you." Kurt said with a wink as he picked up both of his bags and put an arm around my shoulder.

He led me out to the football field. I walked up to the bleachers and sat down.

"You sure you're cool here? You can sit in the car and I can put some music on." Kurt said.

"Kurt, I'll be fine. Go and practice. I have homework to do anyway." I replied. Kurt nodded and walked towards the field. I watched as he walked over to Noah, Finn, Matt and Mike.

I pulled out my iPod and after setting it to shuffle started my ancient history homework and by the time football practice had ended, I had finished my ancient work and had moved onto maths.

I packed up my things and waited for Kurt to shower. When he was ready, we walked over to his car.

"So what's the plan for this afternoon my dear?" Kurt asked as we hopped into his car.

"Not much. I just have to finish my maths homework and then I'm gunna watch a movie. Want to join me?" I asked as we drove.

"Sure. I'll just call my dad and tell him where I am." Kurt said before he pulled out a mobile phone and started dialling.

After a short conversation, Kurt was allowed to stay. We pulled into my drive way and got out of the car. When we got out, we noticed Finn and Noah getting out of their cars. We waved quickly before walking inside.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen and put our bags on the ground.

"What have you got?" Kurt asked as he sat down at the table.

"Water, orange juice, apple juice, coke, lemon lime and bitters." I said as I opened the fridge.

"Could I have lemon lime and bitters?" Kurt asked. I nodded and grabbed the drink from the fridge and poured it into two glasses. I handed Kurt one and we moved into the lounge room.

"What time did your dad want you home?" I asked him as we sipped our drinks.

"He didn't say. He will probably be busy with the shop tonight so he probably won't notice if I'm not there." Kurt said.

We talked for a little bit longer before we went up to my room and started our homework. Once we entered my room, we spread our stuff out and got started. I didn't notice that Kurt was done until I heard him gasp. I looked up and paled when I saw where he was looking.

"Girl, why haven't I heard you sing?" Kurt asked as he rounded on me.

"Because you've only known me for two days." I commented hoping he would drop it.

Kurt glared at me and said "Sing something."

"What?" I asked him.

"Sing me something. Come on. Let's hear it." Kurt said as he leant against my desk.

I looked towards my door hoping I could make a runner but Kurt noticed this. He walked over to the door and stood in front of it.

"We will leave this room once I hear you sing something." Kurt said with determination.

I sighed and walked over to my desk. I opened up iTunes on my computer and scrolled through my songs. I finally decided on a song and turned to Kurt.

The opening bars of _On My Own _from _Les Misérables_ began to play and I took a deep breath before opening my mouth to sing. (Skip over the lyrics if you don't want to read them – this is the original version sung by Lea Salonga).

_And now I'm all alone again  
no where to turn no one to go to  
Without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to  
And now the night is near  
now I can make believe he's here_

Sometimes I walk alone at night when everybody  
else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy with  
the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head

On my own,  
Pretending he's beside me,  
All alone, I walk with him till morning.  
Without him, I feel his arms around me,  
And when I lose my way, I close my eyes,  
And he has found me...

In the rain,  
The pavement shines like silver,  
All the lights are misty in the river,  
In the darkness the trees are full of starlight,  
And all I see is him and me,  
Forever and forever...

And I know it's only in my mind,  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him,  
And although I know that he is blind,  
Still I say, there's a way for us...

I love him,  
but when the night is over,  
He is gone, the river's just a river  
Without him the world around me changes,  
The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers.

I love him,  
But everyday I'm learning,  
All my life,  
I've only been pretending,  
Without me,  
His world will go on turning,  
A world that's full of happiness,  
That I have never known...

I love him... I love him...  
I love him... But only on my own...

I let the song fade out before opening my eyes. I noticed Kurt slumped against my door with his mouth hanging open.

"Was it that bad?" I asked tentatively.

"Bad? Are you kidding me? Which deity did you make a deal with to get a voice like that and can you set me up an appointment?" Kurt said. "That was absolutely incredible. I've never heard someone sing as well as you."

I blushed at the compliment. "Now I know how you won these." Kurt said as he motioned to my awards.

"No. I was in the group that won those. I never sang a solo so I couldn't win them on my own." I said.

"You've never sung a solo? Were your past teachers insane?" Kurt shouted.

"No, they weren't. I always turned them down." I said and Kurt's jaw practically scraped the floor.

"Excuse me whilst I faint. Why would you turn them down with a voice like yours?" He asked as he sat next to me on the bed.

"Are you kidding? I'd pass out if I had to sing a solo." I said.

"Oh honey. We are going to have to work on that. I know." Kurt said as he clicked his fingers. "Why don't you come and sing at Glee. We could use a voice like yours."

I shook my head. "No. Look, no one knows that I sing except for you and my dads. I'm quite happy to keep it that way."

"Please Rachel." Kurt pleaded.

"No Kurt. I still freak out even in a group. Please don't tell anyone." I pleaded.

"Fine. Will you come to Glee tomorrow anyway? We need a new pianist and you are probably one of the best in the school." Kurt asked.

"Sure." I replied just as the phone rang. I picked up the line in my room and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Princess." _The voice on the other line said.

"Hi daddy. What's up?" I asked as I lay back on my bed. Kurt started running his fingers through my hair that had fanned out around my head.

"_Nothing much baby. Listen, your dad and I aren't going to be home for dinner. We have a meeting that is going to run a little late." _Daddy said.

"Ok then. I guess Kurt and I can just order take out." I said.

"_You could do that but I called Debbie Puckerman and asked her to check up on you tonight if the meeting run's past nine and she said that you and Kurt were welcome to have dinner at her place. I think she said the Connie and Finn would be over as well." _Daddy explained.

"That sounds good actually. We might do that." I said.

"_Ok baby, her number is on the fridge so you just need to ring her and tell her if you guys are going. I have to go now but I love you honey." _Daddy said.

"Love you too. Bye." I said as hung the phone up. I looked up at Kurt as he played with my hair.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Just daddy telling me that Mrs. Puckerman invited us over for dinner. Do you want to go?" I asked him.

"Sure. Sounds cool." Kurt said. "But first, sing some more songs."

I laughed and said "After I ring Mrs. Puckerman." I hopped off my bed and with Kurt following me, walked down to the kitchen. I picked up another phone and dialled the number that was attached to the fridge.

"_Hello Puckerman Residence." _Finn's voice said.

"Finn?" I asked.

"_Yea. Who is this?" _He asked. I heard movement in the background and them I heard Indi laughing.

"It's Rachel." I said.

"_Oh hey Rachel. What's happening?" _He asked.

"Not much. Is Mrs. Puckerman there please?" I asked.

"_Sure. I'll just get her. DEBBIE! PHONE!" _Finn called out to someone in the background.

"_Thanks Finn. Hello?" _A woman's voice said.

"Hi there Mrs. Puckerman. It's Rachel." I said.

"_Hello Rachel. How are you?" _She asked me.

"I'm well thank you. How about you?"

"_I'm wonderful. How can I help you?"_

"My daddy rang me and told me he would be late home tonight. He also said that you offered us a place at your house for dinner."

"_I certainly did. Shall I set two extra places for you and Kurt?"_

"Yes please if that isn't too much trouble."

"_Of course not. Dinner will be served at 7. See you then."_

"Bye." I said before I hung up the phone.

I started rummaging through my cupboards looking for the things needed to make a cake.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Looking for the things to make cake. I feel bad about going to someone's house for dinner and not bringing something." I replied as I pulled everything out.

I started making the cake whilst Kurt and I chatted about my old schools and things like that.

Once the cake was baked I set it on a cooling rack so that it could cool before I put the icing on it. Kurt and I walked back up to my room where he made me sing songs until it was time to get ready.

I picked up the freshly iced cake and Kurt and I walked outside. I locked the door behind me and we walked next door.

I knocked on the door and waited. Mrs. Puckerman opened the door and smiled.

"Hello Rachel, Kurt. Come in. I was just about to serve dinner." She said as she ushered us inside.

"Thanks for inviting us Mrs. Puckerman. Here." I said as I handed her the cake.

"Its Debbie sweetie and you didn't need to make anything." She said as she led us into the kitchen.

We walked into the kitchen and saw Finn and his mum sitting at the table along with Noah and Indi.

"Rachel!" Indi called out as she jumped out of her seat and hugged my legs.

"Hey." I said. Indi looked up at Kurt and smiled shyly. She tugged on the leg of my shorts and made me bend down to her level.

"Who's that?" She whispered into my ear.

"This is Kurt. Kurt this is Puck's little sister Indi." I said as I introduced the pair.

"Hi Indi. I must say, I like your nail polish." Kurt said to the little girl. Indi smiled and whispered in my ear "I like him."

I laughed and smiled at Finn and Noah. Finn patted the seat in between him and Noah and I walked over and sat down.

"Hey there Rachel. How you going?" Finn asked.

"Yea I'm pretty good. What about you?" I asked.

"Yea good." Finn said before Debbie spoke.

"Oh Rachel dear what happened to your hand?" She asked as she placed a plate of food in front of me. She lifted my hand to inspect it closer.

"Just some cuts and bruises ma'am. Nothing to severe." I said as I gently took my hand back.

"If you're sure. I think you should let me have a look at it after dinner. We don't want the cuts to get infected." She said with a kind smile. I smiled back before following Noah and Finn's example and digging into my meal.

During dinner we made small talk with most of the conversations being about my old schools and things like that. Once the cake I had made was devoured (mostly by Noah and Finn who had about 3 slices each) we were excused whilst Connie and Debbie cleaned up the kitchen.

"Let me guess, those cuts and bruises are from Anderson's face?" Noah said.

I grinned and replied "However could you tell."

Kurt and I spent most of the night at the Puckerman's house. We watched movies, played board games and talked until it was time for Kurt to leave. We waved goodbye and Kurt walked me home.

He walked me up to my front door and said "Do you want a lift to school tomorrow?"

"Nah it's cool. I'll drive my car." I said.

"Don't forget we have Glee tomorrow afternoon. Bye doll." Kurt said before he hugged me and got into his car. I waited until he turned away from my street before walking inside and locking the door. I walked up to my bedroom and got changed into my pyjamas before I realised that I had left my jacket at the Puckerman's place. I decided to get it the next morning and rolled over to go to sleep.

I was almost asleep when I heard something tapping against my window. I opened my eyes and looked out. Noah was sitting on a tree branch, throwing small branches at my window. I squeaked and jumped out of bed.

I opened the window and glared at him. "What are you doing?"

"Move for a sec so I can get in." He said. I moved out of the way just in time for him to swing off the tree branch and through my window.

"Hi." He said with a smirk.

"Don't you hi me! You could have gotten hurt." I said to him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Returning your jacket." He said. He handed me the garment with a smirk that almost made my knees go weak. There was no denying that this boy was hot.

"Thanks. I was going to do the sane thing and get it off you tomorrow but hey." I said with a grin.

"I'm the spontaneous type. Well, see you tomorrow Rachel." Puck said. He leant forward and kissed my forehead before sliding back out my window and onto the tree. I watched as he climbed down the tree and waved before climbing another tree and sliding into his bedroom window.

I shut my window and put my hand to my forehead where his lips had been. _You sure are spontaneous_ I thought to myself before hopping back into my bed and falling asleep, my dreams full of sexy, smirking football players with Mohawks.

**Ok I lied. I got bitten by the Glee bug and this chapter happened. I know not much happened but we did get to see a development in the Kurt/Rachel friendship. I really didn't like this chapter but hey, this was the best I could do considering I am trying to get it out before I go to Canberra on Monday and I am quite sick at the moment. At least I didn't leave you with a cliff hanger for the next two weeks. I would love to hear what you guys think should happen later on in the story. Do you want Rachel to be with someone else before Puck so that she can realise her feelings for him? Do you want Puck with someone else before Rachel? I want some feedback from you guys. I have sort of an idea for some things that I want to occur but at the moment, they are all jumbled around in my brain. I hope this can tide you over until I get back on the 16****th**** of January. Please review because the more you review, the faster and better my updates will be – promise. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

**--- No POV ---**

Rachel drove into the parking lot at school the next morning. She had just locked her car and was heading towards the front doors when she heard a voice.

"I think that your outfit will be highlighted by some garbage what do you guys think?" Rachel looked to her left and noticed Anderson and his pack of freaks standing in a circle around Kurt. They were standing next to the bin and were all grinning evilly.

"One day, you will all work for me." Kurt said before placing his bag on the ground. Anderson and another guy picked him up and tossed him in the bin.

"KURT!" Rachel called out as she raced towards the bin. Anderson and his friends turned and Anderson smirked.

"Hey Rachel." He said. Rachel ignored him and grabbed Kurt's hand. She helped him out of the bin, brushed off his clothes and turned to face Daniel. His left eye was bruised and his cheek had a small cut. Rachel smiled in satisfaction before glaring.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" She hissed.

"Ooh, I love it when a girl swears. You have gorgeous hair by they way." Daniel said as he tried to touch Rachel's hair. She slapped his hand away and glared at him harder. He sighed and said "We were just helping fairy here look good. His outfit needed a touch up."

"Trust me, even when he isn't covered in garbage, Kurt looks ten times better than you. But I think you're right, a little garbage does wonders for one's outfit." Rachel said before she shoved the 6'3 boy backwards. He stumbled and fell straight into 6 bags of rubbish. They all burst from the momentum of him falling and covered him in various food stuffs and garbage juices.

"Much better. Come on Kurt, let's get you cleaned up." Rachel said before she grabbed Kurt's bag and hand and walked back to her car.

"Get in." Rachel said as she threw his bag into the backseat.

"I'll dirty your car." Kurt protested.

"I'll clean it later now get in." Rachel said as she hopped in the car. Kurt followed her and Rachel drove off.

"Now, how do I get to your house?" Rachel asked as she drove out of the school gates.

"Take a left here," Kurt said as they left the school. "Then take the second right."

Rachel drove the way Kurt told her, the whole time silently fuming.

"Take a left here and it's the fourth house on the left." Kurt said as Rachel pulled into his street. She pulled into his driveway and followed him inside. Kurt's dad wasn't home so they didn't have to face any unwanted questions.

Kurt led Rachel to his bedroom and pulled out some new clothes.

"I'll just go take a shower. Be back soon doll." Kurt said before he walked into the bathroom.

Rachel pulled out her phone and dialled the number for the school.

"_Hello William McKinley High School this is Joanne speaking." _The secretary's voice said on the other line.

"Hi Joanne. This is Rachel Berry. Kurt Hummel and I are going to probably miss a bit of first period." Rachel explained.

"_Why is that Rachel dear?" _Joanne asked.

"You see Kurt's car broke down this morning so I'm on my way to pick him up. His dad owns a car repair company so we are going to call a tow truck to get it back to his place." Rachel lied smoothly.

"_Oh poor dear. Well I'll tell your first period teacher, Mr. Simpson's sophomore English is that right?" _Joanne asked as she typed on her computer.

"Yes that's right. Thank you." Rachel replied before she hung up the phone.

"Girl that was some good lying. You should do drama." Kurt said as he emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He grabbed his clothes and walked back into the bathroom. He emerged soon after, fully dressed and preened.

"Alrighty, lets get going back to that hell hole known as William McKinley." Kurt said. He looped his arm through Rachel's and they headed back out to Rachel's car.

When they got in, the car smelled a little bit like garbage but Rachel just pulled out a can of deodorant and sprayed it. She put the car in reverse and drove back to school.

By the time she pulled in, twenty minutes of first period had already passed. Rachel followed Kurt to his locker and then he followed her to his. They then walked arm in arm to English.

Rachel knocked on the door and waited with Kurt. The door soon opened and Mr. Simpson smiled at the pair.

"Hello guys. Kurt, how is your car?" Mr. Simpson asked as he opened the door.

"It'll be fixed this afternoon sir." Kurt lied as they took the assigned work. They walked down the aisles and into their seats.

As Mr. Simpson turned back to the board to write something Rachel felt someone kick her chair. She spun around ready to snap at the person but stopped when she saw Noah smirking.

'What?' She mouthed. He smirked again and handed her a note. She turned back around and opened the note.

_You are gunna spill all next period cuz there is nothing wrong with Kurt's car – I parked next to it this morning. Talk to you after this idiot stops rambling._

Rachel shook her head and slipped the note into her folder. She turned and grinned at Noah before getting back to her work.

Once English was over, Kurt, Rachel, Puck and Finn headed towards music. When they got there, Mr. Michaels announced that it was a prac lesson and Mercedes pounced.

"What happened this morning? I pulled into the car park just as you came screaming out of there like a bat out of hell." Mercedes said to Rachel.

"Anderson." Was Rachel's short reply before she started taking her frustrations out on the piano.

"What did he do this time?" Puck asked as Rachel beat the piano keys.

"Lets just say the bin and I became close acquaintances." Kurt said as he took a seat beside Rachel.

"He threw you in the trash?" Finn said.

Kurt nodded and Rachel kept pounding the keys.

"Why do I get the feeling that you two aren't telling us everything?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel stopped pounding the keys and an evil grin crossed her face. Kurt saw her smile and started to laugh.

"What are we missing?" Puck asked.

"Rachel pushed Anderson ass first into a pile of rubbish bags. The bags burst." Kurt said before he started laughing again.

"You pushed the 6'3 Lacrosse captain into garbage. Damn you got some balls!" Mercedes said with admiration.

"He deserved it." Rachel said shortly. She took a deep breath and began to play _On My Own. _ She watched Kurt out of the corner of her eye. He was looking at her as if begging her to sing. She ignored him and continued playing.

She then changed songs and began playing "_Hands on Deck_" by Waking Ashland. She heard a guitar playing and looked to her right. Puck was strumming along to the song. He smiled at her and opened his mouth to sing. His husky, manly voice penetrated through Rachel and gave her chills. They continued playing as though no one was watching. When they were done, everyone was shocked.

"That was incredible." Kurt said as he applauded. "You should present that to Mr. Schue as your ballad."

"Schuester would love that. You so should." Mercedes commented.

"If I'm going to do it Rachel needs to come." Puck said before looking at the girl in question.

"I was already going to come. Kurt told me yesterday." Rachel said.

"There we go. Problem solved. Can we go over _Imagine_?" Finn asked.

For the rest of the lesson, the group practiced their songs for Glee. Soon music ended and Rachel headed towards maths.

**--- Rachel POV --- **

I walked into the cafeteria for lunch with Tina and Artie. As soon as we were in the door, I felt something cold and wet hit my face. I opened my eyes and wiped the slushy off them. I looked up at the person who did it.

"Payback for this morning." Anderson said. I licked my lips, tasted the grape flavour and smirked.

"You are good at taking orders. Do you work in a fast food place? Oh, by the way, you missed some of the garbage juice." I said as I pointed to his hair. He looked at me stunned. He must have expected me to cry and run off from embarrassment. I smiled at him and walked over to the cafeteria line. I wiped the slushy from my clothes and face as I walked and got my food. I walked over to the table and sat down. Everyone had a stunned look on their faces.

"Rachel? What the hell?" Kurt said as he pulled some tissues out of his satchel and started dabbing at my clothes. After a few minutes, I couldn't stand it anymore so I slapped his hands away.

"Kurt, I'm fine. I was going to get rid of this shirt anyway." I said with a smile. "Besides, it was worth getting slushied after doing what I did this morning."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Quinn asked.

"When it happens enough times you learn not to worry. I think I'm gunna go get cleaned up." I said. I picked up my drink and stood up. Everyone else followed and I shook my head.

"No arguments." Kurt said as he grabbed my elbow and led me towards the bathroom. Kurt pushed me into a bathroom and locked the door once Artie had rolled in last. I shook my hair from its ponytail and ran my fingers through it.

"Ah crap." I said when I realised that I hadn't brought any spare clothes.

"What's wrong?" Noah asked me.

"I didn't bring any other clothes." I said.

"Here, you can wear this." Noah said as he pulled a football jersey with his name and number on it from his bag. I walked over to him and smiled.

"Thanks." I said as I took the jersey from his outstretched hand. I walked back over to the sink and looked at the purple stains on my face. I started scrubbing at the stains.

"W-w-what did h-he m-m-mean by p-p-payback?" Tina asked.

"I kinda pushed him into some garbage today." I replied as I finished doing my face. I couldn't really clean my body in a toilet stall so I slipped my shirt off, blushing as I did. I heard someone take in a breath but I ignored it as I grabbed some paper towel and wet it before wiping my chest and stomach.

"So it was you. We were wondering why Anderson was filthy and smelt rank." Quinn said. I smiled at her in the mirror and turned the water on. I let it turn warm before leaning down and rinsing my hair.

"Here, let me help." Kurt said. He and Quinn both walked over to me and I sat in a chair. They both worked the ice and syrup out of my hair. Once they were done I walked over to the hand dryer and stuck my hair under it. Once it was dry, I stood up and walked over to where I had put Noah's shirt. I slipped it on and rolled the sleeves up. Quinn handed me a hair tie and I tied the shirt and my side.

I turned to the guys and said "all done." Just as I said that, the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. I said goodbye to everyone and Finn and I walked to art.

**--- Puck POV ---**

School finally ended and I walked towards Glee with Finn. During 5th period, Rachel and I had gotten some weird looks due to her shirt but no one actually commented. I pushed open the door to the Glee room and noticed Kurt and Rachel mucking around on the piano.

"Hey guys." Finn said as we walked in. they both turned to look at us and smiled.

"Hey Finn, Puck." Kurt said. Both Kurt and Rachel moved away from the piano and into two seats. Finn and I sat behind them and we waited. Soon everyone else began to enter the room. Santana glared at Rachel as she walked in but didn't say anything. She moved to the other side of the room and ignored everyone else.

"Hey Rachel." Artie said as he rolled into the room. Tina followed and waved at Rachel.

"Hey." Rachel said with a smile. Before she could say anything else, Mr. Schue walked into the room.

"Hey guys. I see we have a new member. Welcome, what's your name" He asked as he looked at Rachel.

Rachel smiled and replied "Rachel Berry sir."

"Ok and what will you be singing for us today?" Mr. Schue said. He seemed very excited at the idea of having a new member.

Rachel paled slightly and said "Oh no, I'm not singing sir. I was told you needed a new pianist."

"Oh, ok then. Would you mind playing something for us?" Mr. Schue said, his face slightly less excited.

I watched as Rachel stood up and walked over to the piano again. I let my eyes roam from her head and down her body (let me tell you, the back is just a good as the front). I watched as she sat down on the piano stool and placed her delicate, small hands on the piano. She began playing a song that had Quinn and the other girls (Kurt included) sighing.

"What is that song?" Finn whispered to Quinn.

"_River Flows in You_ from Twilight now shh!" Quinn hissed at him with a glare. She turned back to Rachel and ignored Finn.

The song soon ended and we all applauded and cheered. Rachel blushed and smiled as she walked back to her seat. I leant forward and whispered "that was amazing" into her ear before leaning back into my seat.

"Well done. That was amazing. It will be wonderful to have you on the team." Mr. Schue said as the excitement made its way to his face fully. "Now I think we should work on _Imagine. _Can you play it Rachel?"

"Yep." Rachel said. We all took our positions and began to play. We practiced for over an hour before Schuester called it a day.

"That was really well done guys. Rachel, you are going to be a great asset." Mr. Schue said.

"You play beautifully." Quinn said as we all packed up and grabbed our things.

"Thanks. Look, I've really got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel said before she swung her bag onto her shoulder and walked out. I knew that when I got my shirt back that I wouldn't be washing it because it would always smell like her.

"Come on man. Let's go. Mum wants me home." Finn said to me. I grabbed my bag and we left the room followed by the rest of the Gleeks. I drove home with Finn and walked inside to my house whilst he walked into his. I noticed Rachel's car wasn't in her driveway. I walked into the kitchen and noticed a note taped to the fridge.

**Hi Noah**

** I have just taken Indi to the doctors for a check-up. I'll pick up Chinese for dinner.**

** Love Mum**

** Xxx**

I out the note down on the table and grabbed some leftovers out of the fridge. I heated them up in the microwave and it upstairs to eat. I put "Role Models: on and lay down on my bed.

Mum arrived home with dinner and I again went up to my bedroom. I watched Big Stan and had just begun my homework when I heard a tapping on my window. I turned and watched as it slid open and a long leg came in. the leg was followed by a body and I identified that body as Rachel.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she shut the window.

"You aren't the only one who can climb trees to return clothes." Rachel said with a smirk. I shook my head and laughed. She handed me my shirt which I noticed was freshly washed but still smelt like her.

"I guess not. How has your afternoon been?" I asked her.

Rachel walked over to my bed and sat down and I was quickly assaulted by images of what I could do to her in that bed.

"Pretty good. Just met my dads for dinner and we did a little shopping. They did question me about my shirt but I just said I spilt some stuff on it a lunch and you offered me yours which really isn't that far from the truth." Rachel said.

"You did really well at Glee today. I think Schuester was about to piss his pants from excitement when you started to play." I said as I tried to get the images of Rachel in my bed out of my head.

"Thanks. Your voice is really good. How long have you been in Glee?" Rachel asked.

"Well Finn joined first for extra credit in Spanish because if he failed he would have been off the football team. We gave him some shit for it but we were soon made to join as well for extra credit in other subjects or be thrown off the football team. After that we all began to really like it. We've been on the team since the beginning of this year." I explained.

We talked for a little bit longer until Rachel realised that she probably should be heading home.

She leant up and kissed my cheek and said "Thanks for lending me your shirt. I'll see you tomorrow."

She slipped out the window and I watched as she climbed down the tree. She looked up at me and waved once before walking a short distance and climbing the tree outside her window and slipping back into her room. I kept watching until her bedroom light went out. Once I saw that I went to the bathroom and got myself ready for bed.

I slipped under the covers and went to sleep, excited to see Rachel the next day.

**--- Fast Forward one month ---**

**--- Puck POV ---**

"NOAH! Put me down!" Rachel screamed as she laughed. I threw her onto my shoulder and noticed Finn had done the same to Quinn.

"No can do girls. You two weren't going to get into the water so we are going to help." Finn said as we headed towards the pool.

Rachel was screaming and laughing whilst the rest of the Gleeks were sitting either in the pool or on the edge. They were smiling as the two girls flailed about in mine and Finn's arms. We were at Artie's place and it was a very hot Saturday.

We got to the edge of the pool and looked at one another.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!" I yelled before we both threw the girls into the pool. Quinn came straight back up and glared lightly at Finn. Rachel however didn't. Finn and I looked at one another worriedly before getting onto our knees and shoving our arms in the water, trying to grab at Rachel.

"RACH!" Finn and I called out. I could feel my heart moving up into my throat. Please don't let her have drowned. Mike, Kurt and Matt swam towards us and were about to dive when Finn and I went ass over head into the water. We came up spluttering and saw Rachel pop out of the water gracefully. She took one look at us and started laughing.

"How did you learn to hold your breath like that?" Finn asked.

"Lots of practice. You shouldn't throw people into the water." Rachel said. Finn shook his head and swum over to the Gleeks with Quinn and the boys. I pulled myself out of the water and sat on one of the pool chairs. I watched as Rachel looked over at me and stopped laughing. She pulled herself out of the water and walked over to me.

"Puck? Noah?" She asked. I was trying to settle the fear down but stopped when I felt a weight plop down in my lap. I looked up and noticed Rachel looking at me worriedly.

"Are you ok?" She asked. She looped her arms around my neck and looked me in the eye. I placed a hand on her waist and looked up at her.

"I was so scared. I can't lose one of my best friends." I whispered.

"I'm sorry. I only meant it as a joke. I promise I won't do it again. Now come swim with us." Rachel said. She kissed my head and stood up. She extended her hand and looked at me. I smiled grabbed it and we both ran and jumped into the water, splashing everyone.

We swam around for a few more hours until Rachel heard her phone ringing. She got out of the water and grabbed her towel. After drying herself quickly, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Rachel said. She walked towards the house and out of hearing range.

She soon turned to face us and her face was deadly pale.

"Oh my god. Ok. I'll be right there." Rachel said before she hung up.

She ran back over to the seats and grabbed her things. By this time we were all out of the pool and looking at her.

"Rach? What's wrong?" I asked as she put her denim shorts on over her bikini bottoms.

"Look, I gotta go. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye." She said before she kissed my cheek and ran out the side gate. We heard her car start up and drive away.

"What the hell?" Artie said. I shrugged and we all decided to go swimming, hoping that we could get some answers out of Rachel at school.

We were wrong however because she didn't show up to school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

**--- Puck POV ---**

Three days passed and Rachel still hadn't been at school. She was only giving us one word responses to text messages and anytime someone would ring her, she would say that she had caught something contagious from her dads so we weren't to go over.

We were sitting in Glee on Wednesday afternoon when Mr. Schuester walked in and looked around the room.

"Rachel not here?" He asked. We all shook our heads and he frowned. We started to practice but no one was really paying attention. Practice couldn't end quickly enough and as soon as it was over, we all raced out to our cars.

"Everyone, come over to my place. We'll work out something to do about Rachel." I said. Everyone nodded and we drove to my house. I noticed mum was home and when I looked next door, I noticed Rachel's car was still in the drive. We all got out of our cars and walked inside.

"Mum?" I called out.

"In the kitchen." She replied. We all walked into the kitchen and found mum, Connie and Indi sitting at the kitchen bench.

"Hey Noah, everyone. How are you all?" Mum asked as she kissed me on the cheek. Everyone replied that they were good before I turned to mum.

"Mum, have you seen Rachel?" I asked. Mum frowned and shook her head.

"I only saw her at temple the other day before you and her went to Artie's but that is that last I saw her. Why? Is something wrong?" She asked. Mum loved Rachel from the moment she met her and that love only deepened when she found out that Rachel was Jewish.

"We don't know. She hasn't been at school for the past three days. We are just a little worried." Finn answered for me.

"Why don't we head over to her place and see if she's alright." Connie said. We all nodded and walked outside and over to Rachel's. Mum rang the doorbell and we waited.

When no one answered, Finn walked over to the window and tried to look in.

"I'll be right back." I said. I ran to the back of the house and climbed the tree by her room. I looked inside and noticed that her bed didn't look slept in, there were clothes on the floor and her cupboards and drawers were opened. Her laptop, phone charger and iPod charger were gone and her bathroom door was opened. From what I could see, her toothbrush, hairbrush and perfume were missing. I slid back down the tree and walked back to the front.

"Some of her things are gone." I said.

"What?" Kurt said. I explained what was gone and everyone looked at one another.

"Before you jump to any conclusions, what happened on Saturday when you last saw her?" Connie said.

"Well, we were swimming and then Rach got a phone call. She got out of the water and answered it. She was talking to the other person and then she went pale. She ran out to her car saying that she would see us on Monday." Artie explained.

"Ok well, let's head home and I'll ring one of Rachel's dads and see what's wrong." Mum said. We got back to my place and waited whilst mum dialled a number. She waited and soon said "Hey Alan its Debbie Puckerman."

"I'm well. How about you?" Mum asked.

"Oh no. What's happened?" Mum said with a worried look passing her face.

"Oh no! Is Rachel ok?" Mum asked. I looked around the room and noticed looks of fear and confusion cross everyone's faces.

"Oh well please send them my best wishes and tell Rachel that we will see her when she gets back. If she feels like coming home early then tell her she is welcome to stay with me so that she doesn't have to stay home alone. Also tell her that if she feels up to it, could she please call either Noah or one of the other kids, they are freaking out. Ok bye." Mum said before she hung up the phone and sighed.

"Debbie, what's happened?" Connie asked.

"Apparently on Saturday afternoon Rachel's older brother and his wife were driving up to visit. Their car was t-boned by a truck. Her brother and his wife were put into the hospital. Her sister – in – law is in a coma and Rachel's brother has a few broken bones, concussion and some internal bleeding. Rachel and her fathers drove to Columbus on Saturday night. They didn't expect to be there for so long, but after surgery Camille went into the coma." Mum explained.

"Oh my God. Poor white girl." Mercedes said.

"Yeah. So you guys are going to need to be there for her. Her dad's said she's quite close to her brother and this has really knocked her." Mum said.

All the Gleeks decided to head home after that. Once they were gone I headed up to my bedroom and pulled out my phone.

**--- Rachel POV ---**

I sat by Ethan's bedside whilst he slept. I had been up here since we arrived on Sunday morning. Ethan was asleep most of Sunday so I sat with Millie. Ethan was coming in and out of consciousness and Millie was in a coma so I would alternate between this room and Millie's. I couldn't believe my big brother was here in hospital all because of one stupid driver.

"Hey squirt." I heard a voice from behind me say. I turned and saw my other brother Damien standing in the doorway. I'll explain this – all three of us share the same biological mother. She is a close friend of Daddy's who offered to be the surrogate for them. Ethan is the oldest at 23. Damien is next and he's twenty then there is me. Our mum is still in our lives but we rarely see her. Ethan just moved to New York with Millie after having just finished a law degree at Harvard. Damien is currently living on campus and studying medicine at Columbia University in New York. He got in on both marks and a basketball scholarship. Yep, I'm the midget of the family. I stand at about 5'6 whilst Ethan is 6'4 and Damien is around 6'8.

"Hey D." I said before I returned my focus to Ethan. I heard Damien walked towards me and felt him lift me from my seat. I was about to protest but he sat in the seat and placed me in his lap. He put my head on his shoulder and started smoothing my hair down.

"He'll be alright you know. He always is." Damien whispered to me as he kissed my head. I felt tears well up in my eyes when he spoke.

"I know but I'm scared. I mean, what could have happened? He could have been killed." I was becoming hysterical and Damien knew. He started singing "Lilah Tov", a Jewish lullaby into my ear. Both he and Ethan would sing it to me when I was little and it always made me feel better.

"Don't say 'what could have' princess. He's fine, Millie's going to wake up and everything will be great." Damien said.

I snuggled into his chest. "You promise?" I whispered. I sounded like a little child but I didn't care. I felt Damien's arm tighten around my waist whilst his other one stilled on my hair. He moved the one on my hair down to raise my chin. He kissed my forehead and looked me in the eye.

"Have I ever lied to you?" He asked with a small smile. I shook my head and kissed his cheek before we heard movement on the bed.

"Ethan?" I said. I watched as his eyes opened and he smiled at us.

"Hey little one, hey D." Ethan said as he looked us over. He coughed a little but took some water that D offered him.

I leant forward and hugged him and felt D do the same.

"I've been so worried. I thought you were going to die." I said as I felt a tear slip. Ethan lifted one bandaged hand and wiped the drop away. He pulled me down gently into the bed next to him and kissed my head. I carefully snuggled into his side and felt D sit on the bed beside me. I grabbed his hand, needing to know that both my brothers were with me.

"I'm ok little one. I wouldn't leave you. I don't think it would be worth the abuse I would be sure to receive once you caught up with me." He said with a grin. I gently slapped Ethan's chest and laughed.

"How's Millie?" Ethan asked. I took a breath and looked up at Damien, silently telling him to tell.

"She's in a coma. She reacted badly to the anaesthesia. The doctors think she should wake up soon." Damien explained.

"Oh, how long have we been in here now?" Ethan asked.

"It's Wednesday afternoon now and you've been in here since Saturday night." I explained.

"Wow, she's never slept this long. She'll be heaps angry when she wakes up." Ethan said with a smile. I laughed lightly and felt Ethan's arm tighten slightly around me.

"Where are dad and Pops?" He asked.

"I think they're in with Millie at the moment." Damien said. Just as he finished his sentence, dad and daddy walked into the room.

"How are you feeling son?" Dad asked as he walked over to the bed. He placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder and smiled. Daddy came and stood behind Damien and did the same.

"Like I've been hit by a truck." Ethan said in his usual humour. Dad, daddy and Damien laughed but I felt scared. All the scenarios of what could have happened started passing through my head again. Ethan and Damien must have felt me tense because Ethan ran his right hand down my cheek whilst Damien smoothed my hair down again.

"Hey little one, its ok. I'm here. I'm fine." Ethan whispered. I felt a lot calmer and even more so when I heard four voices begin singing 'Lilah Tov." I joined in and instantly felt better.

"Now, we came in to say that Millie has woken up and is asking for you. They are bringing her into this room. Also Rachel, Noah requests that you contact him. Debbie says all the kids are freaking out." Daddy said. it was then I realised that I hadn't looked at my phone all day.

I carefully slid out of bed and said "I'll go call him then be right back." I kissed Ethan and Damien, grabbed my phone out of my handbag and walked out of the room. The last thing I heard was Ethan and Damien asking dad and daddy "Who's Noah?"

I walked out to the covered area outside and turned my phone on. Immediately I received 11 messages and ten missed calls.

**Beyoncé – Diva what's goin on? Y rnt u returnin calls? Wats hapnd? Msg bac soon. Xxx**

**ChocoDiva – White girl, u beta answer soon. Justin Timberlake and Mohawk are freakin out. Get beta soon**

**Wheels – Rach, r u ok? Hope ur feelin beta soon – missin the awsum piano! **

**PunkTinaArena! – hope ur feelin beta R. Can u call 1 of us 2day so we know ur ok?**

**AwsumAsian (Mike) – Rach, Puck is tearing wat little hair he has out! Call or txt plz!!!!!**

**MattstaGangsta – RACH! FOR ALL THT IS HOLY! TXT PUCK SO HE STOPS STRESSIN LIKE A LITTLE BITCH WIF A SKINNED KNEE! Hurry up nd cum bac – I wanna c u beat on Anderson again: tht shit was priceless!**

**Q – Missin the awsum piano! U r gunna owe us a few gud songs wen u get bac. Luv Q xxx **

**Britt – Miss u at Glee! Get beta from ur sick thing. Luv B xxx**

**1/4BacFinn – Rach? Wer r u? We went 2 ur house – ur stuff is gone! Wats the go? **** txt bac**

***Noah* - Rach? Wer r u? its weird not havin my best friend at skool. I miss seein ya beat on Anderson lol. Msg bac asap x**

***Noah* - Heard wat hapnd. Give me a call wen u get tha chance xx**

I smiled at the messages and scrolled through my contacts. I dialled Noah's number and waited.

"_Rach? Is that you?" _I heard him say on the other line.

"Yea, hey Noah. How are you?" I asked as I grabbed a drink from the vending machine.

"_I'm fine but how are you? How's your brother?" _He asked.

I sat down heavily and said "I'm good. I can honestly say I've been better. Ethan is doing well and Millie just woke up from her coma."

"_That's really good. Do you know when you'll be getting back?" _Noah asked. I heard him move around in his bed a little.

"No, I'll try and be back for Glee but I'm making no promises. I might not be back until next week." I said as I took a sip of my drink.

"_Ok then. Well we've all been getting your work for you." _Noah said.

"Thanks for that. I was wondering what I would do about work." I said with a grin.

"_Rach, why didn't you tell us when we called or texted that your brother was in hospital." _Noah asked.

"The truth, I've never really had friends who cared that much, I guess I'm still trying to wrap my head around that fact." I replied.

"_Ok but know that we are always here for you." _Noah said. I always found it funny how he could put on the badass act at school but when it was just me and him hanging out, he was a real softy.

We talked a bit longer about what's been happening and what I missed in Glee before I hung up and walked back to my room. When I got there I noticed that the room was full of Ethan's friends from Harvard. It was quite a tight fit considering all the boys were football players. Ethan played wide receiver on Harvard's football team. Ethan was sitting up and was talking animatedly with his friends.

"Hey there squirt." I heard Ethan's best friend Zach say. I walked over to the quarterback and hugged him. He picked me up kissed my head.

"Hey Zach. How you going?" I asked once he put me down.

"I'm good. How you going at school. Anyone we need to pay a visit to?" He asked with a slight grin. His eyes however told me that he was serious.

"I'm fine. School's going really good. No, everything's cool." I said. I kissed him on the cheek and went back to Ethan's bed. Millie was sitting in a wheelchair on the other side of the bed. She smiled at me and mouthed 'Girl talk later'. I smiled and nodded.

"So little one, who is Noah?" Ethan asked as I sat and lay my head on his chest.

"He's just a friend. I promise. He was one of the first people to talk to me when I moved to McKinley." I explained.

I was greeted with a lot of raised eyebrows. Before I could open my mouth to say anything, Millie spoke.

"You boys, leave her alone. If you don't, I'll run you down with this wheelchair." Millie said. I laughed and cuddled into Ethan's side.

We all talked a little longer until the doctors told us that it was time to leave. I kissed my brother and Millie on the cheek and walked out with Damien. I drove with Damien towards the hotel. I turned into McDonalds and we got some dinner before going to the hotel. Damien and I walked up to the room we were sharing. When I got there I turned my phone back on and looked at the messages I had received in the short time span since I'd last checked whilst Damien headed for the shower.

**Beyoncé – Hey girlie. Spoke to tall, dark and broody – he says ur bro is ok. Hope to hear it from th horse's mouth lol. Call soon xxx**

**ChocoDiva – Mohawk says everything is goin beta. Give us a buzz and then get ur fine behind bac here soon. **

**Wheels – Send ur bro mine and Tina's best wishes. Contact one of us and we'll do a group chat. Luv Tina and Artie**

***Noah* - Heya. Give me a call when u get this. Hope ur bro is ok. **

I smiled lightly and picked up the phone I dialled Noah's number and waited.

"_Hello?" _I heard Indi's sweet voice say.

"Hi Indi, its Rachel." I said.

"_Hi Rachel." _Indi said excitedly. I heard movement in the background and then Noah's voice telling Indi to give him the phone.

"Hey. You asked me to ring." I said.

"_Yea. Mr. Schue told us today that we are going to watch Carmel High's Glee club perform so you can get an idea of our competition. It is also a way for us to scope out the competition but no one will admit it. We are going on Wednesday next week." _Noah informed me.

"Sounds awesome." I replied just before Damien walked back into the room.

He indicated to me that he wanted the phone so I decided it was time to go.

""Look Noah, I've got to go. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." I said.

"_See ya Rach." _Noah replied before we hung up.

"You're sure he is only a friend squirt?" Damien said as he sat on his bed and lifted the phone.

"My best friend. I'm going for a shower." I said. I grabbed my pyjamas and walked into the bathroom. After my shower I walked back into the main room and switched on the TV. Damien was still on the phone to his girlfriend so I kept the volume down. As I watched, I braided my hair before slipping underneath my covers.

I felt Damien kiss my forehead as my eyes grew heavy. He turned the light off and I felt myself succumb to sleep.

**--- Wednesday Morning ---**

I walked into school for my first day back on Wednesday morning and walked straight to my locker. I opened it and lots of pieces of paper fell out. I put my folders into my locker and picked up one of the pieces.

_You missed one funny cat fight on Tuesday. I'll fill u in later. Luv Kurt_

I realised that all of the notes followed this sort of pattern. I put them all into my handbag and shut my locker. I had gotten to school relatively early so I could talk to Mr. Schuester about this afternoon.

As I was walking to the staff room to see if he was there, I was confronted by a kid with a really bad afro.

"Hi there Rachel. I'm Jacob, Jacob Ben-Israel." He said. He looked like he was going to piss his pants from excitement.

"Hi." I said, feigning politeness. I tried to walk around him but he just moved the same way, trapping me.

"I've seen you at temple a lot. Do you enjoy being Jewish." He pressed.

"Yea, it's great. Will you please excuse me?" I tried to get past him again but he stood in front of me. I took a deep, calming breath and put my hands on my hips.

"Listen, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or someone to talk about your faith with, come find me." He said with a smarmy wink that made me want to shower.

I tried to get past him again but he backed me into a corner.

"What do you want?" I asked as I looked past him, hoping someone would come by.

"Do you want to go out with me on Friday night?" Jacob asked. I shivered in disgust at the look in his eyes.

"She won't be doing that Jewfro. Trust me." I heard a voice say. I looked up and noticed Matt and Mike standing behind Jacob. I smiled at them gratefully.

"Why is that? Why wouldn't she want to hang out with me?' Jacob said turning to face the boys.

"Considering she is gunna be hanging out with us, I can assure you that we will be the better option. If you still don't comprehend that, I'm sure Puck wouldn't mind rearranging your face." Mike said as he walked over to me and gently grabbed my arm. He pulled me away and into Matt's arms.

"Uh bye." Jacob said. He ran away down the hall looking like he had just shit himself.

"You ok Rach?" Matt asked as he looked down at me.

"Yea, I'm good. Thanks for saving me." I said giving both boys a hug.

"No probs Rach. Were you looking for Mr. S?" Mike asked. When I nodded he continued "He ain't in there. We're looking for him to."

"It's alright. I'll just see him this afternoon." I said.

"Yea. Come on Rach. The boys are all here and are dying to see you.' Matt said before wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Why are you all here early?" I asked as we walked.

"Early morning football practice. Coach decided that he would be evil." Mike explained.

"Ah ok then. Wait, I can't go in there." I said as we stopped at the boys' locker room.

"Sure you can. Come on." Matt said. He dragged me into the room and laughed at my face. The room reeked! It smelt like BO, dirty clothes, sweat and feral shoes.

"It's not that bad." He said through his laughing as my hands flew up to cover my nose.

"You're right, its worse." Was my reply. He and Mike booth started laughing harder.

"What are you laughing bout Richards?" I heard Noah call out.

"Just Rach's face that's all." Matt said.

"Rach?" Noah, Kurt and Finn all said. Noah and Kurt stuck their heads out from behind some lockers and Finn stuck his head out of the showers.

I waved with my free hand and laughed when Kurt pranced over to me and hugged me.

"How you been girlie? I've missed you." Kurt said as he kissed my cheek.

"I've been good." I replied before giving him a hug.

"How's your brother?" Finn asked as he walked out of the showers wrapped in a towel. Noah walked over to me and picked me up in a hug.

"He's good. He's headed back to New York today. One of his friends is driving him." I explained as Finn walked over to me with a pair of jeans on. He to picked me up in a hug.

"That's good. We missed you around here Rach. Our entertainment level dropped." Finn said as he put me back on the ground.

"Well sorry. But now that I'm back I have a feeling the entertainment is going to double." I said. The boys finished getting ready and we left the locker room.

"Why is that?" Noah asked as he slung an arm around my shoulder.

"I think I have a new stalker." I replied.

"Who is it babe?" Kurt asked as he slipped an arm through mine.

"Jacob Ben-Israel." Mike answered for me. "He tried to Rach to go on a date with him."

"It was disgusting." I said.

"What was disgusting?" A voice said. I noticed everyone else coming towards us. Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Britt and Artie hugged me whilst Santana just nodded.

"Jacob Ben-Israel asked Rachel out." Matt explained.

"Ewww!" The girls exclaimed.

"Yep." Was all Rachel said before the bell for first period went.

The day flew by quickly and soon it was fifth period. All the members of Glee headed out to the bus that would fit Artie on it. After making sure that everyone was there, Mr. Schue, Miss. Pillsbury and New Directions boarded the bus and we were off. I sat beside Noah and we took photos for Facebook. We got a few funny photos of everyone and soon we pulled up at Carmel High.

Mr. Schue gave the usher our tickets and we walked into the hall. We all went to the concession stand and bought some lollies and drinks. When it was time to go in, I sat myself in between Mr. Schue and Noah.

Vocal Adrenaline began to perform and I was gobsmacked. When their lead male singer did three back flips across the stage, I was even more stunned.

**--- Puck POV ---**

I watched Rachel's facial expressions as Vocal Adrenaline performed. They sung songs for about an hour and when they were done we headed outside.

"They are really good." Rachel commented.

"Yea they are but we are better." Finn said with a grin. Rachel laughed and hugged Finn quickly. She looked at me and smiled before engaging Kurt in a conversation about the male members of Vocal Adrenaline as we walked to the bus. Finn and I got on first and everyone followed. Everyone except Rachel.

"Kurt, where's Rachel? She was talking to you." Mr. Schue commented as he poked his head onto the bus.

"She went to the bathroom. She told me to apologise for her." Beyoncé explained.

"Ok then, we will wait." Mr. Schue said. We waited thirty minutes and Rachel still hadn't shown up.

"I'll go find her." Mercedes said. Just as she stood up, Rachel emerged from the hall and we were all stunned. The male lead from Vocal Adrenaline had his arm wrapped around Rachel's shoulders and she was laughing at something he whispered in her ear. I felt jealousy rise within me as he whispered something again and she replied with a smile. She nodded at something he said and looked towards us. She motioned in our direction before walking towards us. The guy followed but a few paces behind.

"Mr. Schue, can I talk to you for a second?" We heard Rachel ask. Mr. Schue stood up and walked away from the bus with Rachel. They exchanged some words before Rachel smiled and bounced onto the bus. She walked down to where we were sitting and leant across me.

"Whatcha doing Rach?" I spluttered as her hair swished me in the face. It smelt wonderful and felt like silk.

"I'm getting a lift home with Jonathon. I gotta go but I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said as she stood up. She kissed my cheek, waved to everyone else and walked off the bus. She skipped over to _Jonathon _and he took her bag from her. He swung it onto his own back along with his before wrapping an arm around her and walking towards a black SUV. Rachel turned and waved to us one last time before getting into the car and driving away. Mr. Schue started up the bus and we too drove out of the parking lot. We followed them up until the turn off where we turned right. Rachel was turning left and her window was down. She noticed us and blew a kiss before the light turned green and _Jonathon _sped off.

I watched, jealousy burning like a fire within me as we turned right and headed back to the school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6**

**--- No POV ---**

The next day Rachel's car could not be found in the car park. I parked my car and walked over to where the Gleeks were standing by Kurt's SUV.

"Anyone seen Rach this morning?" Artie asked. Everyone shook their heads as their answer.

"I don't think I saw her coming out of her house today and her car was still in the drive." Finn explained.

Soon we all heard the roar of a motorbike. All the people in the parking lot turned to look at the road where a black Harley Davidson was entering the school gates. There were two people sitting on the bike and people started to whisper about who they could be. The person on the front of the bike, a guy got off first. Judging by the legs on the second person, we all assumed it was a girl. He helped the girl off and lifted the seat to grab a bag whilst the girl pulled off the helmet. Flowing brown hair cascaded down the girls back before she handed the helmet to the guy and grabbed her bag. The guy took his helmet off as well and I realised that it was _Jonathon. _I glared at him when I realised the girl was Rachel. She swung her bag onto her back and smiled at him. He said something to her and she nodded. She leant up and kissed his cheek before turning and walking away.

I watched as _Jonathon _got back on the bike and drove off.

"Hey guys." Rachel said as she walked up to us.

"Hey Rach. How was your afternoon?" Britt asked, totally oblivious to the fact that Rachel was associating with our opposition.

"It was great. I just hung out with Jonathon. We went to the mall and then had some dinner. After dinner we went to the movies before he drove me home." Rachel said with a gorgeous smile on her face.

"Awesome. What movie did you see?" Britt asked as she looped arms with Rachel and we all walked into school.

"2012. It was so cool. I loved it and I don't usually like action films." Rachel said. Britt and Rachel continued talking whilst all I could do was try and squash the jealousy that kept rising whenever Rach would mention _Jonathon. _

School passed by quickly and I walked out of my last period class excited to be getting home.

"Hey Rach, do you need a lift?" I asked as I walked up to her locker.

"No I'm cool but thanks for the offer. Jonathon is coming to get me." There's that name again. I slouched and frowned.

"Oh ok then. Are you still cool to hang out with us tomorrow? We're having a movie night at Kurt's." I asked.

"Of course. I would never blow you guys off for anyone. Would you mind giving me a lift?" She asked me as she closed her locker.

"That's cool. I'm driving Finn as well." I replied as we walked to the parking lot. There in the same spot as this morning was _Jonathon _and the bike. Rachel kissed my cheek and walked over to him. She slipped the helmet on her head whilst he put her bag away. She waved at me before straddling the bike. All sorts of thoughts came to the front of my mind when I saw her do that. I waved as she drove off before hopping into my truck and slamming my hands against the steering wheel.

"You are a fucking stud Puckerman. You can get any girl you want." I said to myself.

_Yea but you don't want just any girl. You want THAT girl _my brain screamed at me. I sighed and put my car in drive. I drove around Lima for a while before finally heading home. I pulled into my house and noticed that the motorbike was sitting in Rachel's driveway. I jumped out of my car and resisted the urge to go over and tip the bike and possibly set it on fire. I walked inside and found mum and Indi making cupcakes.

"Hey Noah." Mum said as she turned from the mix. Indi smiled and threw herself at me. I hugged her before putting her back on the ground.

"How was your day? You seemed a bit off last night." Mum commented.

"It was good. I just felt a little sick mum. That's all. I've got homework too do." I said. I walked up to my room and sat at my desk. I heard the bike start up before it drove away. I ignored it and got stuck into my homework.

The next few weeks passed quickly due to denial. I would deny that Rachel was with Jonathon. I would deny that it bothered me. I would deny his existence if we were out as a group and we ran into him and Rachel at the mall. Basically I lived in denial.

I couldn't live in denial anymore when Mr. Schue scheduled some extra practices on Saturday and Sunday afternoons. One particular Saturday, Schuester decided to drive us up to Toledo to perform in their hall which was where Sectionals would be held. Schuester drove the bus and picked us all up. I had just sat down when I realised that _Jonathon's _SUV was parked out the front of Rachel's place.

"Come on guys, let's go see Rachel." Mr. Schue said. We all climbed off the bus and headed up to Rachel's front door.

Alan answered the door and smiled at us. "Hi guys." He said. It was then I noticed he was wearing a suit.

"Hello Alan, I hope we haven't interrupted anything." Mr. Schue said.

"No no. Come in guys." He said. He moved aside and let us all come into the room.

"Is Rachel home?" Mr. Schue asked. I rolled my eyes. Her car was still here and so was _Jonathon's _so of course she is.

"She sure is. Just head on up to her room. However, if things start flying, duck." Alan said before walking back into the kitchen. Finn and I shrugged our shoulders and started walking up to Rachel's room with the others following us.

"NO! That dress is disgusting! I'm not wearing it and you can't make me." I heard Rachel yell. Finn and I looked at each other before listening some more.

"Rach, the dress is pretty. If I have to pick you up and put you in it I will." Jonathon said. Rachel snorted and said "Bring It!"

Just as we pushed the door open, Rachel looked over at me quickly before running straight for me. She threw herself behind me and looked under my arm at him.

"Rachel, just put the dress on so we can go." Jonathon said holding up a black long sleeved dress.

"Ugh, Rach, you're right that dress is totally fugly." Kurt said. I looked over at him and he had his face scrunched up.

Rach walked out from behind me and it was then I noticed that she was wearing very little. She had on a black, satin robe and slippers and that was it.

"Wait a minute, if you guys are here does that mean we have Glee practice?" Rachel's eyes looked extremely hopeful.

"Yes we do. We are driving to Toledo to practice." Mr. Schue explained.

Rachel screamed out "YES" before walking over to Jonathon.

"Sorry babe but you of all people know that Glee comes before everything. You are going to have so much fun by yourself." Rachel said as she grabbed the dress and threw it on the bed. She patted his cheek as she walked past and went to her wardrobe. She grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top out of the drawers and began sliding them on. She turned to us and smiled widely. "Have I told you guys lately that I love you?" She asked us in a very serious voice.

When she was dressed she took the robe off and smiled at Jonathon.

"Babe, this is totally unfair. How can you blow me off for Glee?" Jonathon said with a pout.

"You've done it to me plenty of times. This is karma for skipping out on Dinah's Bat Mitzvah. " Rachel reply. We heard Rachel's dad's call out that it was time to go and Rachel smiled. "You are going to have so much fun on your own. Take tonnes of photos and tell grandma that I am ever so sorry that I couldn't make it."

"Ha ha funny." Jonathon said before he walked downstairs. Rachel followed behind him and we followed behind her.

"Sweetheart, why aren't you in your dress?" David asked with a smile on his face.

"I have Glee practice today. You're going to have to go alone." Rachel said with a fake sad face.

"Oh what a shame. You would have had so much fun." Alan said sarcastically. Rachel pretended to throw up before walking over to her dads and Jonathon and kissing them all on the cheek. Once they were out of the house, Rachel turned to us and threw her arms around Mr. Schue.

"You have no idea how hard I was trying to get sick today. I didn't want to go to this Bar Mitzvah so thank you." Rachel said as she hugged the rest of us.

"Why would your boyfriend be forced to go to your family thing when you aren't going?" Britt asked the question that everyone was thinking. It was probably better that she asked it because she was so sweet that no one could get angry at her for prying.

"What boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend." Rachel said in confusion.

"Jonathon. Geez girl where have you been for the past few weeks?" Mercedes said.

Rach surprised us all by laughing out loud.

"You – guys – think that Jonathon is my boyfriend? Rachel gasped out before breaking out into more laughter.

"Well yeah, I mean, he is always here or you are always with him, he drives you everywhere and whenever we see you, you two are always hugging or he's kissing you on the forehead." Kurt said.

"Oh guys. You guys are priceless. Jonathon is not my boyfriend. That is quite gross and quite incestuous. Jonathon is my cousin." Rachel explained.

All of us felt our jaws drop.

"Your cousin?" I asked.

"Yep. Sit down and I'll explain." Rachel said. We did as Rachel asked and waited for her to talk. "Ok, my dad's both have 6 brothers and sisters and all of them are Jewish. Jonathon and I are closest in age, we are both 16. Whenever there is a family thing, we always hang out because as I said, we are the same age. The older kids would never let us hang out with them and the younger ones are plain annoying. We are pretty close but we only get to see each other two times a year on average. When I heard I was moving to Ohio, I was pretty excited cause I knew he lived here but I didn't know which school he went to. This is the first time I have seen him in a year because he didn't come to the only Bat Mitzvah that was celebrated last year because he had Glee. We usually all travel to my Nan's place for a Hanukkah dinner but I couldn't go because I was really sick."

"So, quick clarification, the lead singer for Vocal Adrenaline is your cousin." Finn said.

I nodded and everyone laughed.

"Come on Rach, grab your things and we can head off. I'll meet you guys on the bus." Mr. Schue said before he walked out of the room.

"Geez babe, don't scare us like that. We thought you were about to be taken over to the dark side." Beyoncé said with a smile.

"I wouldn't leave you guys. That just shows that you shouldn't leap to assumptions. I wouldn't have minded if you had asked me. Now, I just gotta grab my phone, iPod, camera and wallet and we can go." Rach said. She grabbed a black handbag and threw her things in it. She grabbed a pair of aviator sunglasses off her table, placed them on her head and said "Let's go."

She walked up to me and nudged me with her shoulder. I did the same and we both laughed. We walked out to the bus and got on. She slid into the seat next to me and smiled.

The drive to Toledo was about 3 hours long. Rachel and I talked and listened to her iPod for about an hour until I felt her head that was resting on my shoulder drop to my chest. I looked down and noticed that she was asleep. I adjusted her position so her legs were curled up on the chair and her head was resting in my lap. I ran my hand through her hair and flinched when a flash went off.

Beyoncé, who had taken Rach's camera earlier, had taken a photo of our position. He just smirked at me before moving back up the bus.

We soon arrived at the hall and I gently shook Rachel. "Hey Rach, we're here." I said. She shook the sleep from her eyes and sat up.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you." She said through a yawn.

We walked off the bus and into the hall. After taking in the size of the hall, we began practicing.

**--- Rachel POV ---**

I walked out of the hall arm in arm with Britt and Kurt when I realised that I had left my glasses on the stage.

"I'll meet you guys at the bus. I left my sunglasses inside." I said. Britt and Kurt nodded before Kurt said "Don't get kidnapped by another Glee club." I laughed and ran back inside.

I walked up to the piano and grabbed my glasses. I ran my hands down the piano, marvelling at the acoustics in the hall. I played a few more notes before deciding to sit down at the piano. I started playing a piece I knew well. I looked around quickly and after finding no one around, I opened my mouth and sang,

(A Thousand Miles – Vanessa Carlton)

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't....

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

I held the last note on and turned abruptly when I heard clapping. Mr. Schue was walking down the aisle smiling and applauding.

"Rachel, that was… I can't even describe that." He said.

"Was it that bad?" I asked softly.

"Oh God no! Rachel, why haven't you sung yet? Your voice would be perfect for Glee." Mr. Schue said.

"Mr. Schue, with all due respect, how could my fainting be perfect? I can't sing in front of an audience. I'm sorry." I said.

"Rachel, stage fright is something that can be worked on. Please." He begged.

"Give me a little longer and we'll see." I said. He nodded and we walked out to the bus.

I slid back into the seat beside Noah and smiled at him. He smiled at me and Mr. Schue started the bus. Everytime I would look up, I would notice Mr. Schue looking at me in the rear-view mirror. I could see the wheels in his head turning as he alternated between looking at me and looking at the road. I knew something was going to happen soon and I probably wouldn't like it.

After a quick McDonalds stop, we all got back on the bus for the rest of the trip home. I could feel myself getting tireder so I rested my head on Noah's shoulder. I felt him rest his head on mine and we both fell asleep.

**--- Quinn POV ---**

"Isn't that right Rach?" I asked to the girl sitting behind me. "Rach?"

I turned and couldn't suppress the cooing at what I saw. Puck and Rachel were spread out across two seats, well Puck was. They were fast asleep with Rachel lying curled up into Puck's chest. She had her head snuggled into his chest and he had his arms around her.

"What's up babe?" Finn asked. I shushed him and whispered to turn around. I watched as everyone moved a bit closer to see what the commotion was about. The girls and Kurt cooed and the boys smiled.

"When are they gunna hook up?" Britt asked.

"I don't know but I hope it's soon." I replied. We all moved back to our seats but everyone kept shotting glances at the pair. I watched as Kurt carefully grabbed Rachel's bag from under the seat. He slipped out her camera and phone and took a photo on both. He smiled, placed the items back in the bag and slid it back under the seat.

I turned around once more and watched with baited breath as Rachel groaned and moved a bit. Puck's arms tightened around her and his head rested on hers. Rachel then stopped moving and went back to sleep.

It was now my mission to get Rachel and Puck together.

**--- Rachel POV ---**

**Glee Practice – Wednesday**

I walked into Glee practice with Quinn who was in my last period class.

I sat at the piano with her and we began making up songs. "You wouldn't happen to know about the pictures I found of me and Noah sleeping would you. I picked up my phone the other day and noticed that the background had been changed." I questioned her. She smiled at me and just shook her head.

Everyone filed into Glee and came and sat by the piano. Mr. Schue and Miss. Pillsbury walked in, waving around a bundle of papers.

"Ok guys, Miss. Pillsbury and I have decided to give you guys a break from Sectionals practice and we are going to try something new." Schue said whilst he walked around and handed out the papers. I took mine and expected to see "pianist" written across the top. Instead it read "Female Lead."

"Hey Schuester, who has the lead? None of the girls have it. Also which guy is the lead?" Kurt asked.

"I've got lead apparently." Noah said holding up his music.

"With all due respect sir, I'm gunna kill you." I said with a glare. He just smiled at me and said "Ok everyone, places."

I grudgingly got up from the piano and moved to the microphone across from Noah. Everyone looked at me shocked. "Don't look at me. Schue did it." I said. Kurt looked like Christmas had come early.

The opening bars of "Art of Love" by Guy Sebastian and Jordin Sparks began to play and I told myself that I was just singing to my dads and no one was around.

**Bold – Rachel**

_Italics – Glee Club_

Normal – Puck

Underline – Both

_**Everything - Everyone**_

I'm saying sorry in advance

cos this won't always go to plan  
Though we don't mean to take our love for granted  
It's in our nature to forget what matters

**How when the going is getting tough  
And we're all about giving up  
Things that we never thought we'd gonna say, gonna say them  
Things that we never thought we'd play, gonna play them  
**

It ain't perfect, but it's worth it  
And it's always getting better  
**It's gonna take some time to get it right  
**  
**Cause I'm still learning the art of love  
I'm still trying to not mess up  
**_**So whenever I stumble let me know  
**_**You need to spell it out**  
You need to spell it out  
**You need to spell it out**  
You need to spell it out for me  
_**Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love**_

If I forget to get the door  
Remind you that you're beautiful  
I know my detail requires more attention  
If I ever hurt you it's not my intention

**Cause we're gonna make our mistakes  
Find out how much your heart can take  
But I know that you got my back  
And baby I got yours  
**  
Cause I'm still learning the art of love  
I'm still trying to not mess up  
So whenever I stumble let me know  
You need to spell it out  
**You need to spell it out  
**You need to spell it out  
**You need to spell it out for me**  
_**Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love**_

**Sometimes I'm gonna miss**  
I'm still learning how to give  
**I'm not giving up**  
I'm still learning how to love  
Learning how to love…  
**Learning how to love**

_**Cause I'm still learning the art of love  
I'm still trying to not mess up  
So whenever I stumble let me know  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out for me  
Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love  
**_(The art of love)

**Still learning** (_**art of love**_)  
**Still learning** (_**art of love**_)  
**Still learning** (_**art of love**_)  
Still trying to learn the art of love  
**Still learning, I'm still learning** (_**art of love**_)  
**Still learning** (art of love)

I'm gonna get it wrong sometimes, cause I'm still learning  
_**Still learning (art of love)  
Still learning (art of love)  
Still learning (art of love)  
**_**The art, the art**, the art of love

When the music faded out everyone stared at me. Mr. Schue and Miss. Pillsbury began to clap and soon everyone joined in.

"Where have you been hiding that voice Rach?" Artie asked as he rolled up to me.

"In my throat." I said sarcastically but with a smile so he could tell I was joking.

Glee practice passed quickly, especially when the girls kept telling me to take their solos. I soon became comfortable with singing in front of the Glee club and began belting out whatever songs Schue handed us.

When practice ended. I stayed back a bit to collect my things. I noticed Noah was waiting with me.

"Rach, that was absolutely incredible. I've never heard anyone sing like you." Noah's voice said from behind me. I jumped because he had been across the room. I spun around and crashed into his chest. I started to fall but he grabbed me around the waist. My arms went around his neck of their own volition and I stared up at him. His piercing green eyes gazed into mine and I felt my head begin to move. I noticed his move and we both tilted our heads. I felt his lips on mine and felt sparks run through me.

When I felt Noah's tongue on my lips, I froze. I pushed him away and looked up at him.

"What's the matter Rach?" Noah said as he looked at me confused.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry." I said before I quickly pressed my lips to his, grabbed my bag and ran out of the Glee room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap 7**

**--- Kurt POV ---**

All I could do was watch as Miss. Bee avoided tall, dark and broody like the plague. In English, Rach wouldn't look at Puck but you could tell he wished she would. As we walked to music, neither of them spoke to one another. In music, Rachel sat at the piano and played slow, mournful songs whilst Puck sat on the other side of the room and played his guitar. As soon as the bell went, Rachel was out of her seat and on her way to maths. Puck moved at a much slower pace, watching as Rach ran from the room.

Soon lunch rolled around and I hoped they would speak then. It didn't happen however because Rachel never showed up for lunch. Everyone noticed this as well but made no comment when they saw the devastated look on Puck's face. We were all confused because they seemed fine yesterday. All we knew was that they were the last two in Glee left yesterday afternoon so something must have happened then.

I pulled out my phone and sent a text to everyone bar Puck and Rachel.

**911 meeting at my place after school! We must discuss Puckleberry!**

After school ended I watched as Rachel totally ignored Puck, got into her car and drove away. Puck's face fell before he got into his car and drove in the same direction.

I jumped into my SUV followed by Tina and Mercedes. Matt and Mike lifted Artie into the car and Finn leant through my window.

"We'll be at your place in ten." Finn said. I nodded before driving out of the car park.

I arrived at home about two minutes before the others. We all walked to my bedroom and sat down.

"What's with the 911 call Beyoncé?" Quinn asked.

"Did anyone notice anything off about Rachel or Puck today?" I questioned.

"Yea, Puck was really quiet and looked heaps depressed. Rachel didn't look any better come to think of it. Where did she go at lunch?" Mike asked.

"I don't know but we need to find out what has happened." I replied.

Just as I said that, my phone started going off. I picked it up and read the message from Rachel.

***Rach* - I know u guys wanna know – don't lie I know u r all at ur place talkin bout 2day. I'll tell u if u come ova. I culd really use a friend.**

I sent back a quick reply.

**Beyoncé – wat do u mean? No 1 is here. Just me. I'll b ova soon**

***Rach* - Kurt, u can't even lie in a txt lol. C u soon xxx**

"Rachel knows that you guys are here and she would like me to go over. I'll go and see what happened to Miss. Bee. Finn, Matt, Mike, Artie, you guys should head over to Puck's and see what's going on from his POV." I said.

The guys left and after helping load Artie in my car, I was gone. I dropped each of the girls off and then Artie and I headed straight for Rach's. When I pulled up I noticed the guys all playing a game of two – on – two football on the front lawn. I waved to Finn as I helped Artie out of the car. He rolled over to Puck's lawn, high fived the boys and took up the role of referee. I turned and walked up the Berry's front path.

I knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and Rachel appeared. She was wearing a pair of pyjama shorts and a tank top. She smiled softly at me and indicated for me to come inside.

We walked into the living room where Rachel had a huge plasma screen TV and hundreds of DVDs. I noticed that she was watching _Beauty and the Beast _and eating ice-cream.

"Rach, what's happened? You were so happy yesterday and now you're acting like someone has run over your dog." I said as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm so confused." She whispered before tears started falling. I wrapped my other arm around her and pulled her into me. Her legs came up and she wrapped her arms around them before lying against my chest.

"You've got to tell me what has happened." I whispered forcefully.

"Noah and I kissed yesterday afternoon." Rachel said.

I squealed softly and said "Rach that is brilliant."

I stopped squealing when I heard her sniffle. "No its not. He kissed me, I froze then pushed him away and ran. I've ruined our friendship."

"Oh honey. Why would you push him away?" I asked.

"Bad memories of guys from my past." Rach replied.

"Tell me about it." I said. I needed to understand why she would pass up an opportunity to be with tall, dark and broody.

"Well," Rach started.

_--- Flashback ---_

_It was the middle of freshman year and Rachel had been at her high school in Miami for 6 months. She had been seeing the star linebacker of the football team, Daniel Davies for three months. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_Hey babe." He whispered into her ear._

"_Hey." Rachel replied after placing all her things away._

"_Are you still going to come over this afternoon?" Daniel asked._

"_I sure am. My dad's won't be home until later." Rachel replied._

_Daniel kissed Rachel as the bell went before the pair walked off to their separate classes._

_That Afternoon –_

_Rachel drove with Daniel to his house. They walked inside and just as Rachel had placed her things on the floor, Daniel had picked her up and was holding her against the wall. He was kissing her fiercely and Rachel started to feel uncomfortable._

"_Daniel. Daniel. Stop." Rachel said as Daniel kissed her jaw. He didn't stop and only did when Rachel pushed him away. She fell to the floor and glared at him._

"_What the hell are you doing? I told you to stop." Rachel yelled._

"_Get over it. I have been going out with you for three months now, I think I deserve a little action." Daniel demanded. _

"_Well I don't want to do that. I'm still only young. I'm happy just kissing." Rachel said as she stood up. It was in vain though because next she knew, she was hitting the floor again, her cheek stinging from where Daniel had hit her._

"_Get the fuck out of my house you frigid bitch. I won't be with anyone who won't put out. Oh and by the way, I've been fucking Cindy Lewis behind your back for a month now." Daniel yelled._

_Rachel grabbed her things and ran out of the house. When her dads got home that night, they told her that they were moving._

_--- End Flashback ---_

"Oh honey." I said.

"I was so stupid. I knew he was a player. I knew his reputation but I simply enjoyed the attention. I thought he would respect my wishes but I guess I was wrong." Rachel sobbed.

"You weren't stupid sweetie. Just young. That still doesn't explain your reaction to Puck in full detail." I said.

"Well, when it's just me and him, Noah is extremely sweet. However when we are at school, I get reminded of the player vibes I would get from Daniel. I don't want to get my heartbroken again." Rachel whispered.

"Babe, Puck would never force you into anything you didn't want to do and he most certainly wouldn't hit you." I said vehemently.

"My heart knows that but my head is a bitch." Rachel said with a small laugh.

"Oh honey." I said. I pulled her closer and hugged her as she cried.

**--- Finn POV ---**

After playing football for a while we all headed into Puck's house. Indi was sitting on the living room floor watching Hannah Montana so we went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"So Puck, wanna tell us what's up your ass?" I asked.

Puck tensed up and said "It's nothing."

"Dude, we've been best friends for years. Talk." I said. Mike, Matt and Artie nodded and finally Puck looked at us.

"Rachel and I kissed yesterday." Puck finally said.

Matt, Mike and Artie cheered and I patted him on the back.

"Finally." I said. I was stunned when Puck slapped my hand away and told the guys to shut up.

"What?" Artie asked.

"Stop cheering. We kissed, she pushed me away and ran." Puck said. He slumped down into a seat with his head in his hands.

"Did she say anything?" Artie asked. We all sat down around our friend, unsure as to what to do.

"She said 'I can't do this. I'm sorry' before running off." Puck answered.

Artie and I looked at each other and I saw the worry in his eyes. I hoped Kurt was getting some info out of Rachel.

As if on cue, my phone started going off. I pulled it out and read Kurt's message.

**Beyoncé – Bring Puck ova. Rach wants to sort things out.**

"Come on Puck. Get up." I said as I stood up.

"Why?" He asked with a confused look.

"Kurt is next door with Rach and he says that she wants to talk." I said.

Puck's eyes lit up and he practically jumped out of his seat.

"Whipped." I heard Matt whisper under his breath. I laughed when Puck smacked him up the side of the head.

We all walked out of Puck's place and across the lawn. We walked up the path just as Kurt opened the door and walked out.

"Give her time to explain everything. Trust me, it'll all work out." Kurt said to Puck. He nodded and walked up the front path and into the house, closing the door behind him.

"I hope it will work out." Artie said.

"It will. If not, my next plan involves the Janitor's closet at school." Kurt said before we walked over to his car. We helped Artie in and then Matt and Mike got in. I waved as they drove off. I looked at Rachel's place once more and walked to my own house.

**--- No POV ---**

Puck walked into the house carefully. He heard sound coming from the lounge room so he walked in there. He noticed Rachel watching 101 Dalmatians and eating Ben & Jerry's ice cream.

"Hey Rach." He said carefully.

Rachel smiled and patted the seat next to her. Puck smiled gratefully and moved over to the seat. Rachel sat the ice cream between them and handed him a spoon.

"Don't worry; Kurt didn't eat any of it. He said it would be bad for his vocal chords." Rachel said when Puck looked at the spoon like it was diseased.

He smirked and dipped the spoon in the ice cream. The pair sat in silence eating ice cream and watching 101 Dalmatians. Soon the movie was over and the ice cream was gone.

"Come on. My dad's will be home soon." Rachel said as she put the empty ice cream container in the bin. Puck followed Rachel up to her room where he sat on the bed. Rachel sat with her back to the headboard and looked at Puck.

"Look Noah,"

"Look Rach," Both teens said at the same time. They laughed before Puck motioned for Rachel to continue.

"I'm sorry for yesterday. I should have explained myself." Rachel said before leaping into an explanation about why she reacted the way she did. Noah felt himself getting angrier and angrier. He was absolutely fuming when he heard that someone had hit Rachel.

"That's why I ran. That day is still fresh in my mind." Rachel explained. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise because some dumbass was stupid enough to let you go." Noah said.

"Can we move past yesterday and be friends again because I missed you today." Rachel said as she ducked her head.

Puck lifted Rachel's chin and nodded at her. He kissed her forehead and moved up beside her. Rachel lay down beside him and Puck wrapped his arms around her waist and soon the pair fell asleep. That was how Rachel's dads found them when they got home from work.

**--- Puck POV ---**

I walked into school the next day with a mission. I wanted my best friend and I knew I would have to lose the Puck persona to do it. I needed the advice of the girls.

I had rung Quinn on the way to school and explained the situation to her. She told me that the girls and Kurt would be willing to discuss a game plan at lunch. We had planned to meet in the Glee room.

I got to school just in time to see Kurt running out to Rachel's car. He grabbed a bag from the backseat and ran back into the school. As soon as I saw that I knew what had happened to Rach. I jumped out of my truck and grabbed my bag and walked quickly inside. I saw Finn, Matt, Mike and Artie standing outside one of the girl's bathrooms.

"Who slushied her?" I asked.

"Anderson of course. He asked her out, she turned him down and then he slushied her. Kurt and the girls are with her now." Artie said.

"Why aren't you guys in there?" I asked.

"We were but Beyoncé kicked us out. Said something about girl time." Mike said.

I shrugged my shoulders and pushed the door open. I noticed the guys follow behind me before we stopped and looked at the girls and Kurt.

Rach had her head resting in the sink whilst Britt and Quinn washed the slushy from it. Kurt was pulling her clothes out of her bag and Santana of all people was pulling out a hairdryer and straightener.

"Didn't we kick you lot out?" Mercedes asked as she noticed us. All the girls (and Kurt) looked towards us.

"You did but technically you never told Puck. We just followed his lead." Matt said with a grin.

The girls rolled their eyes and continued with what they were doing. After Britt and Q finished washing Rachel's hair, she moved over to Santana who dried it and straightened it. She pulled it up into a ponytail and left some of the front bits out. Once San was done, Rachel grabbed her clothes off Kurt and walked into a cubicle.

She emerged looking more stunning than ever. She had on a grey top with a v – neck that showed her cleavage. Her boobs were almost sticking out of the shirt! The black skirt she had on was ridiculously short and should have been made illegal. On her feet she had a pair of flat black boots. She grabbed a white cardigan and a black and silver scarf from Kurt and put them on as well. Once she was done, she threw her slushied clothes into her bag and smiled.

"Shall we go?" She said. We all nodded and filed out of the bathroom. I felt Rach's hand nudge mine gently. I grabbed it and intertwined our fingers. She didn't pull away, just smiled softly and continued talking to Kurt. It was a small victory for me.

I glared as we walked and once the boys noticed why, they did so as well. All the guys in the school were staring at Rach like a piece of meat. I growled as Jewfro's eyes went to Rachel's boobs and stayed there. He walked towards us licking his lips.

"Hi Rachel." He said.

"Hi." Rachel replied. I felt her hand tighten in mine.

"I must say, you are looking extremely good today. How about that date?" He asked. Rachel shivered in disgust but Jewfro must have thought it was in pleasure because he lifted his hand to touch her hair. I snapped then. I grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into some lockers.

"You touch her Jewfro and we are gunna have issues. If hear of you even thinking about Rachel again, I'm gunna rip your balls off and shove them so far down your throat that they will be digested before you know what happened. Got it?" I hissed. He nodded and I dropped him. He took one final look at Rachel before scurrying off like a rat.

"Whilst I appreciate you making him leave, I don't think threatening him was necessary." Rach said.

I shrugged and replied "It made me feel better." Rach shook her head and continued walking to first period. I followed her, appreciating the way her ass and legs looked in the skirt.

I spent the rest of the day glaring at guys as they stared at Rachel. When lunch came around, I headed straight towards the Glee room. The girls and Kurt were already waiting for me.

"Ok, so we are here to organise the hook up between the gorgeous Miss B. and of course you Puck." Kurt said. I rolled my eyes at him but gave him the signal to continue.

"So far only two of us in this room have heard the reason for Miss. B's shunning of Puck on Wednesday." Kurt said before he proceeded to tell everyone the story. By the end of it, Mercedes was pacing, clenching her fists, Quinn and Tina were glaring at nothing, San had an unreadable expression and Britt was, surprisingly, looking very angry.

"If I ever get my hands on that white boy, I'm gunna cut him so bad he will wish he had never been born." Mercedes growled.

"That's beside the point. The point is we need to find a way Puck to whoo Miss. B and to help her get over this jerk." Kurt said.

For the rest of lunch, we planned a few ways that could help me get Rachel. I had to interrupt a few times because what they were telling me to do would probably make me grow a vagina.

I walked into my fifth period Ancient History and noticed that Rachel wasn't there. Whilst Miss. Roantree was writing on the board, I shot off a quick message to Finn.

**Puck – Yo Finn, was Rach in Art?**

**Finn – Nuh. She's not in Ancient??**

**Puck – Nope. **

**Quinn – Stop texting Finn. He actually needs to concentrate in this class lol. Wats th matta? **

**Puck – Rach isn't in Ancient. Txt me if she isn't in Bio.**

I put my phone away and tried listening to the lecture.

I had just walked into my sixth period class when Quinn texted me.

**Quinn – Rach ain't here. :/ Wat do we do?**

**Puck – if she's not in Glee, we freak.**

I couldn't concentrate for the rest of my lesson. When the end of the day finally rolled around, I ran to the auditorium and found Quinn and the girls already waiting.

"Where could she be?" Quinn asked.

I shrugged as everyone else came in. Before I could ask Beyoncé if he knew where Rach was, Schue walked in.

"Where's Rachel?" Schue asked.

"We don't know. We lost her after lunch." Kurt said.

Schue looked worried but we started warming up anyway. Just as we were finishing our warm ups and I was about to send Rach a message, the auditorium doors slammed open. Rachel walked into the room followed by a tall, muscular guy. I felt jealous as she pulled his shirt so she could kiss his cheek (he was a hell of a lot taller than her).

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Schue." Rachel said as she ran up onto the stage.

"That's ok. Who's your friend?" Schue asked the question that was on everyone's mind as he looked the tall guy up and down.

"This is my older brother Damien. Damien, this is everyone in Glee." Rach said. she introduced us and I noticed him look at me a little longer than the others. When he looked me in the eye, I kept his gaze. He eventually broke away and nodded at me.

"Rach, I want to try you on the lead female role for "Don't Stop Believing." Mr. Schue said.

"Ok then. If I must." Rach said. Schue handed her the music and she started going over the notes. Schuester walked over to the band and started talking to them quietly. I looked over to Rachel's brother who was sitting in the audience reading a book and going over it with a highlighter. He looked up at us and smiled at Rach who smiled back. Her whole face lit up and she waved. He waved back and went back to his work.

We got into our positions and waited for the music. Finn started singing and looked towards Rach. It was perfect. Her voice was perfect for this song.

When she was done Mr. Schue and Damien began clapping.

"That was incredible Rachel." Mr. Schue said as he walked onto the stage. He talked for a little bit longer before we changed songs and practiced "Art of Love."

"Ok guys," Schue said as practice was coming to an end, "I have decided to split you up into three groups of four. I want each group to work on a song of their choice – any song. The winning song, voted by myself and Miss. Pillsbury will be in the running to be chosen as our opening number for Sectionals."

"The groups are – Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and Rachel. Matt, Finn, Brit and Kurt and the last group is Mike, Puck, Artie and Santana." Schue said.

"I want you to present your songs in two weeks. Have a good weekend guys." Schue said. We all started heading out of the auditorium whilst Rach waited back for Damien.

"Hey girlies." Rach said as she looped arms with Quinn.

"Hello lovely." Quinn said.

"Do you three want to come over to my house? I think I know the perfect song we can do." Rach said. Her eyes lit up when she talked about music and I loved it.

"Sure. I'll give my parents a call. They won't mind. Quinn said.

"Hells yea." Mercedes said whilst Tina nodded. All three girls pulled out their phones and dialled their home numbers.

"Hey Rach, do you think it would be ok if I stayed at your place? My parents are leaving early tomorrow morning and I'm not allowed over this afternoon unless I can stay." Quinn said sheepishly.

"That's fine. It just means that Damien will have to put up with two teenage girls instead of one." Rach said with a grin.

"Can we make it three?" Mercedes asked. Before Rachel could answer, Tina asked "F-f-four?"

"Sure. Damien won't mind, will you D." Rach said with a grin to her brother. It was easy to see that Rach had her brother wrapped around her little finger. Damien sighed but nodded anyway.

The four girls smiled and piled into Rachel's car. They drove out of the car park and Damien turned to us guys.

"Teenage girls are scary, take it from me. It was great to meet Rach's friends." He said. He waved to us and got into his own car. He drove off in the same direction as the girls.

We all got into our cars and Mike, Artie, San and I drove to Artie's whilst the others drove to Brit's house.

**Sorry for the wait guys. Not much happened in this chapter but we did find out why Rach ran. Keep the feedback coming guys. I love it. My other Glee story **_**My Best Friend's Sister **_**will be updated soon as will all my other stories. I just have to get on top of my school work. Thanks for staying faithful and being wonderful readers. Please review. They keep me going. ~ midnightwolf2192**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap 8**

**--- No POV ---**

Rachel pulled into Quinn's driveway. She shut the car off and the blonde smiled. "I'll be back in a few minutes," Quinn said before running inside the house. She emerged 10 minutes later with a cheerleading bag slung over her shoulder. She threw it into the boot of the car along with Tina's and Mercedes' and jumped back into the front seat. Rachel drove back to her place and pulled in behind Damien's car.

"Where are your dads?" Quin asked as the girls grabbed their things.

"They had to go to a work conference in New York. D has a few free days so he volunteered to come and stay with me until Dad and Daddy got back." Rachel said as they walked into the house.

The girls walked up to Rachel's room and Rach closed the door behind them.

"W-w-what s-song where y-y-you th-th-thinking of?" Tina asked.

Rachel opened up her iTunes and clicked on the song. As it played, the girls all smiled.

"It's perfect." Quinn said. The girls started practicing and practiced well into the night.

The morning sun shone through into Rachel's room the next morning. The three occupants rose to find their fourth missing. Tina, Mercedes and Quinn walked downstairs to find Damien cooking some pancakes.

"Hey girls." Damien said when he noticed the girls. The girls sat at the kitchen table and smiled.

"Morning. Where's Rach?" Mercedes asked.

'She's gone to temple. She should be back at around lunchtime. I can drop you guys home if you want." Damien said.

"Is it cool if we hang out here? My parents aren't home and I really don't want to spend Saturday morning cooped up in a house alone." Quinn said.

"Yea that's cool. I probably won't be the best of hosts because I have a lot of college work to catch up on." Damien explained.

"We could always see if Finn and the guys are home." Quinn said. The girls ate their breakfast and thanked Damien. They headed back up to Rachel's room and got changed before deciding to head over to Finn's.

When they arrived, Quinn knocked on the door and they waited.

"Hello girls. What a surprise. The boys, Britney and Santana are all in Finn's room playing video games. Head on up." Connie said with a smile. The three girls walked up the stairs and pushed the door open. The two girls and Kurt were sitting on the bed reading a magazine and the boys were playing Call of Duty.

"Hey there girls." Matt said when he noticed the three girls standing in the doorway.

Quinn, Mercedes and Tina walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

"Where's Mohawk?" Mercedes asked the boys.

"He had temple this morning. He said he would meet us over here later." Finn said without taking his eyes off the screen. The girls rolled their eyes and started talking about what was in fashion.

**--- Rachel POV ---**

Noah was talking to our Rabbi about something when I decided to get some air. I walked outside and leant against the railing.

"Hi Rachel." I heard someone say. I jumped out of my skin and turned around. Jacob was standing behind me staring at me.

"What do you want?" I asked as I turned around again.

I heard him come up behind me and stop "I just wanted to say how fucking hot you looked." He said in what he considered a seductive voice.

"Well you've said it now piss off." I said without turning around.

"You know, there are none of your Neanderthals here at the moment so how about you and I go out on a date." He said. I felt his arms surround me and I spun around. I tried to get out of his grasp but he held firm. He started to lean forward and just as I was about to scream rape, he was flung away from me. I slumped onto the ground and noticed Noah holding him up against the temple.

"What did I say about you going near her?" Noah hissed dangerously. Jacob looked terrified but I couldn't sympathise with him.

"I'm gunna state this as plain as fucking day. If you come within fifty feet of my girl, I'm gunna kill you. Do you understand?" Noah sad. Jacob nodded and Noah dropped him. Jacob ran as fast as he could whilst Noah walked over to me. I took his hand and gratefully accepted his hug. I was still shocked that he called me his girl but I found myself enjoying it.

"You ok?" Noah asked when we pulled away.

I nodded. "Yep. Thanks by the way."

Noah smiled, not a smirk but a smile. "It was absolutely no problem. Come on. Mum wants to shout us some lunch."

He turned and started to walk back inside the temple where his mum and sister were. I quickly caught up to Noah and slipped my small, smooth hand into his larger calloused one. I noticed him smile but he didn't say anything.

We walked hand in hand over to his mum who was talking to Rabbi Josef. Debbie smiled at us as did Rabbi Josef. Neither one said anything but I could almost hear the wheels in Debbie's head turning.

We said our goodbyes and headed out to Debbie's car. Noah let Indi have the front and he slid into the seat next to me. He grabbed my left hand in his right and smiled. I smiled back as Debbie drove out of the parking lot and headed towards Sonic Burger.

After lunch, Debbie drove us home. I noticed that Kurt's SUV and Matt's car were sitting in the Hudson's driveway.

Noah walked me up to my front door.

"I'll meet you out here in a few." I said. He nodded and kissed my cheek. I watched as he walked back to his house before walking inside.

"Just friends my arse." I heard Damien say. "I saw that kiss on the cheek."

I groaned. "Please don't do anything stupid." I begged.

"Me, do something stupid. I think you have me confused with Ethan angel," Damien said with an innocent grin. I glared at him and his smile widened.

"Fine, I won't do anything stupid. Besides I like him more than your other one. And the fact he is Jewish will please everybody in the family." Damien said. I shook my head and walked upstairs to get changed.

**--- Damien POV ---**

I heard a car pull up and moved the blinds to the side. Rachel and Noah were walking up the front path. She said something to him and he nodded. He kissed her cheek and walked back to his house. I couldn't help but tease her when she came in. Once she was upstairs, I pulled out my phone and texted Ethan.

**D – Potential Code Blue.**

It didn't take long for him to send a reply.

**E – Keep me posted. Noah?**

**D – Yep. Will do.**

I slipped my phone away and heard a knock on the door. I opened it and found Noah standing on the doorstep.

"Hey. Is Rach ready?" He asked.

"She should be. Come in." I said. He walked into the living room and sat on the lounge.

"Just so you know, I approve." I said nonchalantly.

Noah looked at me confusedly before I continued talking "I know you like my sister. It's pretty obvious I just will say one thing. You hurt her and your life won't be worth living. She's got a lot of guys that care for her and if you hurt her, we will all be after you."

"I would never intentionally hurt her. Things are going to be slow. She told me about what happened with her last boyfriend and I don't want to scare her." Noah said.

I nodded at him just as Rachel came down the stairs. She was wearing a simple blue boob tube dress and some brown thongs (flip flops). Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and she had washed all her makeup off.

"Sorry for making you wait Noah. I hope D didn't harass you." Rach said with a glare at me.

"Nope. He gave me some pretty good advice. Shall we go? I think everyone is over at Finn's." Noah said.

Rachel smiled and the pair walked out of the house and across the street.

**--- Rachel POV ---**

As we walked across the road, I felt Noah slip his hand into mine again. I couldn't help but feel butterflies erupt in my stomach when he did that. I knew I was falling for him and falling hard.

When we got to Finn's place, Noah let go of my hand (somewhat reluctantly) and knocked. Connie opened the door and smiled at us.

"Hello. Head on up. Everyone is in Finn's room." Connie said. She kissed me on the cheek as I walked past and hugged Noah. We walked up to Finn's room and pushed open the door.

Noah went and sat with the boys and I jumped onto the bed with the girls and Kurt.

"Spill everything now!" Kurt whispered conspiratorially. I shot him a confused look to which all the girls laughed.

"The hand holding. The kiss on the cheek. We saw you guys walking into your place. What's the go Rach?" Quinn asked.

"It's nothing guys." I tried to defend myself. The words felt foreign on my tongue and left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Mhm sure." Kurt said. I shoved him in the shoulder and smiled.

We spent the rest of the day alternating between my house and Finn's. We ended up at my house watching movies. Damien came into the room just as we were watching _Scary Movie 3._

"What do you guys want for dinner? I'm ordering Chinese." D said. We placed our order and continued watching the movie. Dinner soon arrived and we ate quickly. Just as we were halfway watching _Wanted, _I felt my eyes getting heavier. I rest my head on Noah's chest and smiled when he wrapped an arm around me. I fell asleep listening to the steady beat of his heart.

2 weeks passed quickly and soon it was time for our Glee performances. Matt, Finn, Brit and Kurt stunned us all with their version of _Dancing trough Life _from Wicked. Mike, Puck, Santana and Artie made us all laugh with their version of _Paradise By the Dashboard Light _by Meatloaf. Finally it was our turn.

Quinn, Tina, Mercedes and I jumped up on the stage and got into our positions. I motioned for the band to begin playing.

**[Mercedes:]**  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

**[Quinn:]**  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

**[Quinn:]**  
He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

**[Chorus:]**  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

**[Mercedes:]**  
What What, What what

**[Quinn:]**  
Ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
**  
[Mercedes:]  
**  
yea yea yea yea

**[Tina:]**

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah

**[Chorus:]  
**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

**[Mercedes:]**  
Yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin, why spend mine when I can spend yours

Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge

Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas

We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time Cmon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

**[Rachel:]  
**Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

**[Tina:]  
**Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

**[Quinn:]  
**Livin' a grey flannel life

**[Rachel:]  
**But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

**[Chorus:]  
**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (CMon! uh)

**[Back up singer:]**  
Rachel...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Tina... (Lady Marmalade)  
Mercedes...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Quinn...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (Oh)  
Misdemeanor here...

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......

We finished the song and posed. It was quiet for a moment until everyone started cheering.

"That was incredible girls. Really well done. Miss. Pillsbury and I are going to have a hard time judging this one." Mr. Schue said as we came off the stage. I slipped back into my seat beside Noah and smiled when he squeezed my hand.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out. There was a new message from Jonathon.

**Jono – Code Red! Code Red! This is not a drill! Call me**

I jumped out of my seat and headed for the doors of the auditorium.

"Rach? Are you ok? Where are you going?" Mr. Schue yelled.

"I really have to make a call." I said. He nodded but looked worried.

Once I was in the hallway, I dialled Jono's number and waited.

"_Hello?" _Jono said.

"What the hell? Why the code red?" I asked quickly.

"_Apparently, from what mum tells me, Bubbe wants to have all the family over for dinner." _Jono said.

"Didn't everyone just get together for a Bar Mitzvah? Why does she want us all together?" I asked desperately.

"_Not everyone could come. She is demanding that we all get together. Just thought I should give you the heads up." _Jono said.

"Thanks for that. Keep me in the loop. Love ya." I said before I hung up the phone. I sighed and walked back into the auditorium. I slumped back into my seat.

"Is everything ok Rach?" Mr. Schue asked. Everyone was sitting in a circle around mine and Noah's seats. Obviously Noah didn't want to move.

"Yea just my family." I said.

"Is everything ok?" Quinn asked worriedly.

"Oh its fine. I just can't escape the inevitable. My Bubbe is organising another family dinner. I enjoy the fact that I only have to see them at Hannukah but now I have to go and sit through another dinner where all my aunts and my two Bubbes try and set me up with all their Jewish friend's sons." I said dejectedly.

"Are any of them hot?" San asked. She had become friendlier to me and now we were really close.

"Eww. No way." I said. I scrunched up my nose and the girls laughed.

"Why can't you just bail on this one? Use the excuse that you have a glee thing." Mike said.

"I wish it was that simple. I missed Cassidy's Bat Mitzvah because of glee so I am going to get a serious chewing out. If I miss another thing this close together, I will be murdered at Hannukah." I said.

"That sucks Rach." Mercedes said.

"It'll be fine. I'll cope." I said. We finished up Glee and Puck offered me a ride home.

"Can we go get some food first? I didn't get to eat lunch because I was doing some art work." I asked Noah.

"Sure Rach. Where would you like to eat?" Noah asked. I smiled as he slipped his hand in mine. It had been happening more frequently lately and I loved it. Noah was being so sweet. A week ago I had a test in Bio and was stressing out heaps. Noah came over the night before, bringing with him _My Fair Lady, West Side Story _and _Joseph and his Technicolour Dreamcoat_ all on DVD. He sat me down and told me not to stress. We watched the movies all night. After the test the next day, I walked back to my car and found a bouquet of yellow roses sitting in my front seat. I looked at the card and smiled. _Hey Rach. These flowers are a congrats for getting through the exam. I'm sure you did great. Love Noah xxx_

When I got the exam back and noticed that I had aced it, I found another bouquet of flowers sitting on my bed that night. The card read: _Well done. I knew you could do it! Love Noah xxx_

"I don't mind. You pick. I picked last time." I said as we walked to his truck. He opened my door for me and helped me in. Once he was in, we drove to the local Thai restaurant. He helped me out of the car and lead me into the restaurant.

We ordered our food and started talking.

"So Rach, when's this thing with your family?" Noah asked.

"I don't know. Jono didn't actually know much about it. He is going to keep me updated though." I replied.

"Well, if you want someone to come with you, I'd be happy to." Noah said suddenly as our food came out.

"Oh I couldn't force you to do that." I said. I served myself some food but stopped when I felt Noah's hand on mine.

"I want to Rach." He said sincerely, looking me in the eyes.

I blushed under his glance and started eating. He never let go of my hand and I didn't want him to.

We drove back to my place after we had eaten. The car ride was silent but comfortable. When we pulled up at my place, Noah helped me out of the car and walked me up to the front door. My dads weren't home from work yet so I unlocked the door and we walked inside.

"Thanks for the food Noah. Also, thanks for the offer." I said with a smile. I hugged him tight and inhaled his wonderful cologne.

"Hey Rach, I was wondering." Noah said as we pulled back.

"Yea, what's up?" I asked.

"Do you want – you know – want to go out with me tomorrow night? Like a date." He said nervously.

"I'd love to. Pick me up at 7?" I asked. He nodded and kissed my forehead before walking out of the house. Once the door was shut, I squealed and grabbed my phone and dialled Kurt's number.

"_This better be important because whoever you are, you interrupted an Angel marathon." _Kurt said angrily. I knew his anger would go once I told him.

"KURT! Oh My God! Big news. Noah asked me out and how dare you have an Angel marathon without me?" I said.

"_Well you said you were – HOLD UP! Rewind and freeze! Tall, dark and Broody asked you out?" _Kurt cried. I heard the girls squeal in the background then I heard the sound of people fighting over the phone. Finally the phone was put on speaker phone.

"_Spill everything!" _Quinn said.

I told them all about my afternoon and how he asked me. They agreed to come over the next day to help me get ready. I hung up the phone and went to get changed. I slipped a movie into the DVD player but couldn't concentrate. All I could think about was my date with Noah.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap 9**

**--- Rachel POV ---**

At five on Saturday, the day of my date, the girls and Kurt all arrived, armed with makeup, perfume and other beauty things. I was ushered up to my bathroom and ordered to take a bath. Quinn washed my hair whilst Kurt and the others discussed looks and fashions that I should wear.

"Where did he say he was taking you babe? Only so we can decide what you should wear." Kurt said.

"The classic dinner and movies." I said. Once Quinn was done, I washed my body and jumped out of the bath. I grabbed the robe she handed me and smiled. My friends dragged me into my room and sat me down on the bed.

Kurt started pulling out some jeans whilst Quinn rifled through my tops. Mercedes was on shoe patrol leaving San, Brit and Tina to do my hair and makeup. It was finally decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue sequined halter top and some black thongs. Tina and San put my hair in a half up – half down style with the ends curled. Quinn added some light makeup to me and I was done. I slipped my phone and wallet into my black handbag and walked downstairs just as the doorbell rung. The girls and Kurt sat on the stairs and watched.

"Wow Rach, you look gorgeous." Noah said as I opened the door. He looked pretty fine himself. He was wearing a pair of black pants, some black shoes and a white button up shirt.

"Thanks, you look pretty awesome too. Shall we go?" I said.

Noah nodded and I waved to my friends as we walked out to the car. Noah headed a little way out of Lima and parked in front of a Japanese restaurant. We were seated at our table and ordered drinks.

"So Rach how was your day?" Noah asked.

"It was pretty good. Just watched movies and worked on my art project until Kurt and the girls came. What about you?" I asked. Before he could answer, the waiter came over and we ordered our food. Once he had gone, Noah and I continued with our conversation.

Conversation passed between us easily. I couldn't remember a time when I had more fun. After we had eaten, I grabbed my wallet, ready to help pay. Noah snatched my wallet out of my hand and put it on the table. He picked up the bill envelope, placed the money along with a tip in it and grabbed my hand.

"I want to help pay." I whined as we stood and he handed me back my wallet.

"Too bad. What kind of gentleman would I be if I let a lady pay on a date?" Noah said with a smile. I squeezed his hand before slipping my arm around his waist. His hand let go of mine to wrap around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

We walked back into his car and it was then I noticed the blankets and pillows in the backseat.

"Planning on kidnapping me where you?" I asked jokingly. Noah noticed where I was looking and smiled.

"They have to do with the movies tonight. Have you ever been to the drive in?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Well then, tonight's your lucky night." Noah said as he pulled into the drive in. he paid and parked the car. He jumped out of the truck and walked around to the tray. I noticed him pull a tarp off the back and revealed a mattress.

I hopped out of the cab and smiled. Noah grabbed the pillows and blankets and set up the tray of the truck like a bed. He picked me up by the waist and sat me on the mattress. He walked back to the cab of the truck and grabbed a small picnic basket with drinks and lollies in it. He jumped up beside me and lay down. He patted the spot next to him and I obliged. I lay beside him with my head on his chest. He pulled a blanket over us and wrapped an arm around me.

The opening of Fast and the Furious 4 began and I knew I was in love with the drive in.

Fast and the Furious ended and Noah and I decided to take a walk and stretch our legs. Noah got out of the tray first and held his arms out. I jumped down into them and smiled when he swung me in a circle. He placed me on the ground with his hands on my hips. My arms went around his neck and I looked up at him.

"If I'm out of line, tell me now." He whispered huskily as he dipped his head. I lifted mine to meet his and our lips touched. I felt Noah smile against my lips and press a little harder. This time, when I felt his tongue touch my lips, I opened my mouth. He deepened the kiss and I felt like I had died and gone to heaven.

We pulled away breathless and smiled at one another.

"Come on, let's go get that drink." Noah said as he gave me a quick peck on the lips. I smiled and jumped onto his back as he walked.

**--- Noah POV ---**

I was floating on cloud nine when Rach and I kissed. I bought her a drink at the concession stand and we walked back to the truck. We jumped back up into the tray but this time, Rach sat in between my legs with her back resting against my chest. I wrapped my arms loosely around her waist and felt her arms drop and lay on mine. I smiled when she intertwined our fingers with one hand and gently ran her other hand up and down my arm.

I nuzzled her neck as the 2nd movie started. We watched Star Trek in silence with some amounts of kissing. In the middle of the movie, I leant down and whispered in Rachel's ear "Be my girl?"

Rach stopped rubbing my arm and froze. I got scared at first that she was going to reject me but instead, she turned around in my arms and kissed me straight on the lips. I smiled against her lips and pried them open with my tongue. She pulled away breathless and smiled.

"Is that a yes?" I asked with a cocky grin. She slapped my arm and kissed me. She nodded and I smiled. She returned to sitting between my legs and my arms went around her again. I pulled her tighter to me, feeling very possessive.

The movie ended and but we stayed in the tray. After everyone else was gone, Rach and I decided to leave. I only let go of her hand for a short time whilst we got into the car. As soon as we were back in with our seatbelts on, I grabbed her hand again. I rested our joined hands on the centre console of the truck as I drove. I didn't want the date to end yet so I drove us to the park. We jumped out of the truck and walked hand – in – hand over to the swing set.

She sat on one of the swings and I sat on the other.

"You wanna see who can jump the furthest?" She challenged. I smirked and we started swinging. I picked when she was about to jump and when she did, I jumped at the same time but leapt for her. I grabbed her around the waist and we fell to the ground. I twisted my body so I took the brunt of the fall and she landed on top of me. We both started laughing.

"I didn't hurt you did I" I asked.

"Nope, not a scratch." Rach replied.

"Good." I answered before I started tickling her. I rolled her under me and kept on tickling.

"Say Uncle." I said.

"Never!" She squealed.

I kept on tickling before she leant up and placed her lips on mine. I stopped tickling her and used one arm to hold me above her and the other one I ran over her face. When I realised what she had done, I stopped kissing her and pulled away.

"You cheated." I said.

She smirked and replied "You fell for it," before slipping out from under me and running. I got to my feet and chased after her. I caught up with her at the merry – go – round and dragged her onto my lap. We lay in the middle of the merry – go – round and looked up at the stars.

"I really should be getting home." Rach said regretfully.

I nodded and stood up. I indicated for her to jump onto my back which she did. I gave her a piggyback ride back to the truck. When I pulled into my driveway, I walked her up to her front porch.

"I had a great time tonight." Rach said.

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow." I said. I gave her a kiss on the lips and she walked inside. I walked back to my house and slipped in quietly. I walked up to my room and noticed Rach standing at her window. She saw me and waved. She blew me a kiss before turning off her light. I undressed down to my boxers and slid into my own bed. All I could dream about was the perfect date I had just had.

**--- Next Day ---**

**--- Quinn POV ---**

I woke up early and got ready for church. As I was straightening my hair, my phone started vibrating beside me. I flipped it open and read the message.

***Rach* - I know u r gettin ready 4 church. When u get home tho, call ASAP. I need to spill bout my date xxx**

I squealed lightly and hit reply.

**Q – Will do. I expect every detail xxx**

I finished my hair and grabbed my handbag. My parents were waiting in foyer for me. When mum saw me she smiled.

"Good morning honey. How did you sleep?" She asked as she kissed my cheeks.

"Good morning mum. I slept wonderfully. What about you?" I replied.

"Very good thank you princess." Mum said.

"Morning daddy." I said as I reached up and gave him a kiss.

"Morning princess. Where is Daniel?" Daddy asked.

A few minutes later, my little brother Daniel came racing down the stairs.

"Hey Quinney." He said as he leapt up into my arms. He was only five and so adorable.

"Hey Danny. You ready for church?" I asked as we walked towards the car. The drive to church was full of Daniel's little voice whilst I, for the first time ever, was hoping church would end quickly so I could go and get all the juicy details from my friend.

**--- Puck POV ---**

I woke up at about ten thirty smiling like crazy when I realised what had happened last night. I rolled over and grabbed my phone off my bedside table and opened a new message.

**Noah – Morning beautiful. Wanna hang out?**

I received a reply almost instantly.

***Rach* - We can hang out this morning until bout 1. Kurt and the girls are comin over.**

**Noah – Cool. C u soon.**

I put my phone on my bed and threw on a pair of sweatpants and walked downstairs. Mum was cooking pancakes whilst Indi was sitting at the counter. I walked over to Indi first and kissed her head. I walked up behind mum and hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"I'll take over. You sit and eat." I said. I took the spatula out of her hand and flipped a pancake. Mum looked stunned but walked over to sit next to Indi.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my son?" Mum asked sincerely.

I smiled at her quickly and then turned back to the cooking food. I finished with the pancakes and put them all on a plate in front of my mum and sister. I grabbed one from the top, kissed them both and walked back upstairs to shower.

After my shower, I got dressed and walked back downstairs.

"Ok, I think I have entered the Twilight Zone. My son is up before 2 on a Sunday, is showered, dressed and looking very awake. Honey, are you sure you're ok?" Mum asked with a grin.

"I'm fine mum. I'm heading out. Love you." I said. I kissed her cheek and walked over to the Berry's place. Rachel answered the door and smiled at me.

"Bye dad, daddy. Love you." She called out behind her before shutting the door. Once we were off the porch, I leant down and kissed her. Before I could deepen it, she pulled away. I pouted and she giggled. I wrapped my arm around her waist and walked her over to my truck.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked as I reversed out of my drive.

"Can we head over to the mall? I want to have a look at some things." She asked.

I nodded and we headed for the mall. When we got there, Rachel led me straight to the CD store. As we walked, I grabbed her hand and couldn't help but smile as she linked our fingers.

We browsed around the CD store for a bit before Rachel held up a CD.

"I reckon Glee could sing these songs really well. I'm gunna buy it so we can show Schue." Rach said as she showed me the soundtrack from _Hairspray. _

I smiled at her giddiness and grabbed the small bag from her. She tried to grab it off me but I held it over her head. I laughed as she pouted and I lifted her chin to kiss her.

"Noah, I can carry my things." Rach said when we broke away.

"I'm your boyfriend, it's what we do. Now where else did you want to go?" I asked.

**--- Kurt POV ---**

Mercedes, Santana, Brit and I had just walked out of Hot Topic when I ran into Mercedes' back.

"Mercedes, this isn't a car park. Why did you stop?" I asked. Mercedes pointed and Brit gasped. San and I looked and my jaw dropped. Emerging from one of the surf shops were Tall, dark and broody and Miss. Bee. They were hand – in – hand and walking towards another shop. Puck grabbed a bag from Rach's arm and leant down and kissed her. The girls and I squealed and I pulled out my phone. I took a photo of them kissing and quickly sent a message to Quinn, Finn, Matt, Mike, Artie and Tina.

**Beyoncé – Puckleberry is a go. Take a look! **I attached the photo and hit send. A few minutes later I got a few replies.

**AwsumAsian – FINALLY! Nice stalking Beyoncé**

**MattstaGangsta – Whooooooo! **

**¼BacFinn – Yes! Now Puck can stop moping.**

**PunkTinaArena – Awsum!!!! **

**Wheels – About time!**

**Q – Girl time this arvo! So cute!!!**

I couldn't resist sending a message to Rach and Puck.

**Beyoncé – Kissing is a thing best done in private you know. You never know who may be watching!**

I watched as they both pulled out their phones and looked confused. They both looked around the mall before Rachel noticed us. We all waved and she blushed. Puck looked towards us and smirked before pulling Rach into the next shop. The girls and I laughed and continued our little shopping trip.

**---- Rachel POV ---**

"That was embarrassing." I said with a blush. Noah smiled at me and hugged me into his side.

"They're our friends' babe. That's what they do." Noah replied with a smile.

We continued our little shopping trip before we ate some lunch at McDonalds before Noah and I had to head home. Noah helped me get into the truck and held my hand as he drove. When we pulled up, Noah parked out the front of his house and we walked over to my place.

I walked in, said hello to my dads and we walked up to my room. Noah sat on my bed and I put all my shopping away. Once I was done, I walked over to Noah and sat behind him. I put my hands on his back and started giving him a back massage. He groaned in pleasure and arched his back. When I finished, I kissed the back of his neck lightly. I laughed when he spun around and grabbed me.

"So Rach, when is this family thing?" Noah asked as we lay in my bed.

"I don't know. Jono hasn't told me yet. You really don't have to come. I don't want to put you through that torture." I said.

"Rach, its fine. You can pay me back by coming to the next family thing I have." Noah bargained.

"Fine. You'd better go. Kurt and the girls will be here soon." I said. Noah nodded and kissed me one more time before I walked him out.

Just as he walked into his house, Kurt's SUV pulled up and the five girls and Kurt all piled out. They ran up to the front porch and smiled at me.

"Inside now Berry and spill all." Kurt said. He grabbed my hand and dragged me inside followed by the girls.

"So tell. Where did he take you? What happened?" Quinn asked as we spread out over my bedroom.

"He took me out to the little Japanese restaurant just out of town. Then we drove to the drive in and sat in the tray of the truck. When the first movie finished, we were about to get a drink when he kissed me." The girls and Kurt squealed as I finished speaking.

"Shh, there's more. After the second movie ended, we went to the park and played on the swings and merry – go – round. We kissed a bit more then we came home." I finished.

"That sounds so romantic." Brit said.

"It was." I replied.

We talked for a while longer before my phone rang. I picked it up and opened the new message from Jono.

**Jono – Family thing is planned for next Saturday. Neither of us can bail. See you then.**

I groaned and flopped back onto my bed with my head in Kurt's lap.

"What's the matter diva?" Kurt asked.

"My family thing is next Saturday." I said.

"Well then, let's pick out your outfit." Kurt said. He jumped off the bed and walked over to the wardrobe.

"I have an outfit that I have to wear. If I don't wear it, I will get even more abused by my family." I said. I pulled out the ugly dress that I hated and showed him.

"Babe, no one should be forced to wear that _thing_! Emergency shopping trip." Kurt cried. The girls practically dragged me out to Kurt's car. I waved quickly to the boys who were playing football on Finn's front lawn before I was shoved into the front seat. I watched as the boys laughed before I gave them the finger as Kurt drove away.

**--- Puck POV ---**

The week passed pretty quickly. By Monday lunch everyone had heard that Rach and I were dating. Anderson tried to come on to her again which led to him getting a broken nose, Jewfro had the nerve to ask her out in front of me which resulted in him being thrown in a dumpster by myself and Matt and Anderson slushied Rachel.

Mr. Schue loved Rachel's _Hairspray_ idea and we began practicing those songs. Saturday rolled around and I walked over to Rach's place ready to meet her family.

I walked up the front steps and knocked on the front door. Alan opened the door and smiled. Rachel and I had told our parents that we were dating on Wednesday and they approved (mum started squealing, crying and nearly chocked the life out of Rach with a hug).

"Come in. Kurt is just helping her get ready then we will head off. It's about a 2 and a half hour drive to my mother's house." Alan explained as I walked in. I had just sat down on the couch when Rach walked down the stairs with Kurt following. I was never more stunned.

Rach had on a beautiful blue, strapless dress that went to her knees. There was a black sash across her stomach and there was black lace material in a floral pattern over the bottom of the dress. On her feet was a pair of black stilettos that would have made the most graceful of models fall flat on their faces but Rach walked in them as though they were a pair of Converse. Her hair was out in light waves and she had very little make up on.

"Well? What do you think?" Rach asked as she stopped in front of me.

I leant down (it wasn't a long distance considering the shoes) and pressed my lips to hers.

"You look beautiful babe." I whispered to her. Rach blushed and I heard Kurt sigh in the background.

"Well I'm off honey. Here is your bag. I'll see ya later. Take care of hr tonight Puck." Kurt said. He kissed Rach on the cheek and walked out of the house.

Rach's dads soon joined us and we headed off. I helped Rach get into the car before sliding in beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She snuggled into my side and I kissed her head.

The two and a half hour drive went by pretty quickly. We were soon pulling up out the front of a three storey, old Victorian house. I got out of the car and held out my hand to Rach. She grabbed it and slid out of the car. I took in the sight of all the cars and realised that I was in for one hell of a night.

"I can't believe I have to be here." Rach whispered.

I squeezed her hand and tilted her head. I pressed my lips to hers again before whispering against them "I'll be right beside you all night babe."

She smiled against my lips, kissed me one more time before wrapping her arm around my waist. I wrapped mine around her shoulder and we followed her dads up the front path.

**A/N – Hope you enjoyed this. Not much action. Next chapter is the family dinner and some songs will probably be sung. Thanks for being great readers and reviewers. Speaking of reviews, can we maybe get to 120? Thanks again. Rach's dress will be on my profile. It is the second picture on the page.**

**Luv midnightwolf2192**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap 10**

**--- Rach POV ---**

I took a deep breath as Noah and I crossed the threshold into my Nanna's house. I felt Noah squeeze my hand again and kiss my temple.

"Hey Rach." I smiled when Jono appeared form out of the living room. I hugged him with one arm and kissed his cheek. I kept my hand firmly in Noah's because it was the only thing keeping me from running away.

"Hello Noah." Jono said. He held out his hand which Noah shook.

"Hello Jono." Noah replied.

"All the men are in the living room. The women are in the dining room." Jono explained.

"Come on. Let's get the torture over with." I said. Noah grinned and my dad's laughed. Jono led us into the living room where all my uncles, male cousins and my Saba and Pop were. There was also a guy I had never seen before. I noticed D and Ethan sitting on a lounge talking to my Uncle Dan. D smiled widely and pointed at mine and Noah's hands. Ethan looked and smirked.

After excusing themselves, my brothers walked over to us.

"I knew it. I knew you two would hook up. Hand over the money. Right now." Ethan said. Damien groaned and pulled a twenty out of his pocket. He handed it to Ethan who laughed.

"You bet on me?" I hissed.

"Of course. Noah, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Ethan." Ethan said. He shook Noah's hand and so did Damien.

"Is that my little Rachel?" I heard my Pop say. Pop was dad's (David) dad. He always smelt of mint and cigarettes. He was Jewish but didn't really enforce it often. He was the calmer of my two granddads.

"Hey Pop." I said. I took my hand from Noah's and walked over to him. I bent down and hugged him and kissed his cheek. I made the rounds, kissing my uncles and Saba and hugging my cousins. When I made it to the unknown guy, I nodded and walked back over to Noah. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and whispered "that wasn't so hard."

"The guys are easy. I'm afraid of the women in this family." I replied.

"So princess, who is this young man?" My Saba asked. He was my daddy's (Alan) dad and was hardcore Jewish. He was the Rabbi in his home town in Phoenix. He would always be the one to tell me that I would need to find a nice Jewish boy – a sentiment always back up by his wife.

"Saba, this is Noah. Noah this is my Saba." I introduced. Noah held out his hand and Saba took it in a grip I knew was firm. To Noah's credit, he didn't even flinch.

"Noah is a good strong name." Saba said before walking back to his seat.

I introduced Noah to everyone in the room. He seemed to get along well with my Uncle Dan and my cousin Eric.

"Come on Noah, I'll introduce you to my aunts and cousins. Excuse us please." I said. I grabbed Noah's hand and dragged him towards the hall. When we got there, I took a deep breath and rested against the wall. I pulled Noah over and he looked down at me.

"Sorry about my Saba. He can get a bit intense." I apologised.

Noah lifted my head and kissed me. I pressed my lips harder and smiled. When we broke apart, Noah kissed my head and pulled me into a hug.

"It was fine. Damn you're Saba is strong." Noah said with a grin. I laughed and said "Come on. Time for the real torture to begin."

I grabbed Noah's hand and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh Rachel honey! You are looking so well." My aunty Judi said as she ran over to me. I didn't really like aunty Judi. She had three kids, all boys and was trying to live her life through me. When Damien, Ethan, dad, daddy and I lived in California, she would always enter me in things like beauty pageants and other competitions.

"Thanks aunty Judi. So are you," I said shortly.

I said hello to all my aunts and glared at my 15 year old cousin Arielle as she tried to flirt with Noah. I felt Noah squeeze my hand and I looked up at him. His look told me all I needed to know.

"Everyone this is Noah, Noah these are my aunts, cousins, Bubbe Hannah and Nanna Louise." I said.

Nanna walked over to me and hugged me. "Tell me everything later." She whispered.

"Will do Nanna." I replied before I noticed Millie. I walked over to her with Noah following.

"Hey Millie." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Noah, this is my sister – in – law Millie. Millie, this is Noah." I explained. She smirked at me and shook Noah's hand.

"Rachel," I heard a voice say. I shuddered and Millie laughed. I turned and walked over to my Bubbe.

"Hello Bubbe. How are you?" I asked as I kissed her cheek.

"I am well." Bubbe replied. "Rachel, why don't you take your _friend_ out and let him sit with the other men. I'm sure he'll fit in. oh and Rachel, why are you wearing that dress? It is so revealing. We will have to speak about that."

I frowned at the way Bubbe dismissed Noah and glared when I heard her whisper "How dare she bring a non Jewish boy with her to this dinner."

"Come on Noah." I said. He followed me out into the hall and I turned and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tight into his chest as I screamed into it.

"I'm sorry for that honey." I said.

"It's ok babe. I'm gunna go spend time with your brothers. Your uncle Dan was telling me about his football playing days. Come and see me if you need me." Noah said. He kissed me quickly before walking into the living room. I took a deep breath and walked back into the dining room.

"Rachel honey, I think it's time you find a nice Jewish boy." Here we go.

**--- Noah POV ---**

I walked into the living room and sat beside Rachel's cousin Eric. We started talking about football.

"So Noah, how did you meet Rachel?" I heard Rachel's Saba ask.

"I met her at school sir. She stuck up for one of my friends on the first day. We are also in Glee together."

"Rachel's a beautiful singer isn't she?" Dan said.

"She sure is. She is singing the solos for us when we attend Sectionals." I explained.

"So you sing. Are you any good?" The unknown guy asked. I didn't tell Rach but I saw him looking at her ass and legs. I was about ready to mark my territory but I didn't.

"I've been told I am." I replied shortly.

"Liam here is one of the best singers in our town. He has won many awards for his talent." Rachel's uncle Graham said. He had been speaking down at me for the whole time I was here.

"Congratulations." I said dismissively. Damien, Ethan, Jono, Dan, David and Alan all covered their mouths to muffle their laughter.

"So Noah, how is football going?" Ethan asked.

"It's good. We are playing a little better but with Tanaka at the helm, we aren't going anywhere." I said.

"What position do you play?" Graham asked me.

"Wide receiver sir." I replied.

"Liam plays quarterback don't you?" Graham said. The guy nodded and I wanted to belt the smirk off his face but I knew that wouldn't go down well.

Rachel came in a few minutes later, her smile tight and her posture rigid. I knew something must have pissed her off.

"Dinner's ready." She said shortly. I jumped out of my seat and walked over to her. She grabbed my hand, squeezed it once and I followed her into the kitchen.

I sat beside her and placed my hand on her knee. She took a deep breath and slumped slightly. I squeezed her knee in a form of consolation and she smiled at me. We said a short prayer before the food began being passed around.

"So Rachel, your friend told us that you are in Glee. How long have you been doing that?" Liam asked.

Rachel looked up at him and frowned.

"A few months now. I joined when I first arrived at William McKinley." Rachel said. I smiled at her dismissive tone.

Liam tried and failed to flirt with Rach many times. Everytime Rach shut him down, I smirked at my plate.

"So Rach, want to go out sometime?" Liam asked. Rachel dropped her fork and all conversation stopped. Her Bubbe looked like Hannukah had come early as did her Saba. Her aunts were grinning especially Graham's wife Joan. It became blaringly obvious that this was an attempt at a set up and it made me angry.

"Thanks for the offer – "Rach tried to say before she was interrupted.

"She'd love to Liam. How considerate of you." Hannah said.

"Great. What's you number?" Liam asked. I felt Rachel grip my hand tightly in response to the grip I had on her knee. I was about to leap across the table when Rach jumped to her feet.

"I'm not giving you my number. I was trying to say thanks for the offer but I'm going to decline." Rachel said.

"What? Why? Rachel, he is a nice Jewish boy." Hannah said.

"That may be but I have a wonderful _Jewish BOYFRIEND!" _I smiled as Rachel called me her boyfriend. I would never get over that.

"Well why didn't you bring him instead of this boy?" Hannah said as she looked at me. I knew exactly why she was glaring at me. I didn't really look like a responsible Jewish boy considering my Mohawk. My own Bubbe had been trying to make me get rid of it but it wasn't going to happen. I looked over at Liam and sneered at his kippah, fag hairstyle and perfect clothes. I felt slightly inadequate but then I remembered that I was the one holding Rachel's hand.

Rachel sighed and said in a tone that she really only used on Anderson and Jewfro "This boy is called Noah and he is my boyfriend."

"What? Rachel you cannot be serious. Alan, tell me she isn't serious!" Hannah said.

"She is mother." Alan said.

Hannah sniffed and then turned to Joan to talk. She ignored us for the rest of the night.

The women returned to the dining room after dinner whilst Rach followed me back to the living room. I noticed Liam was missing and I was glad.

"Now Noah, tell me about this coach of yours." Ethan said. I started talking to him about Tanaka whilst Rach sat in my lap and talked to her pop about school. Soon I felt Rachel's head slump against my shoulder and looked down. She was sleeping peacefully.

"We'd better head off. Can you carry her out to the car Noah?" Alan asked.

I stood up with Rach in my arms, said goodbye to the men in the room and followed Alan to say goodbye to the ladies. Rach's cousin Arielle obviously didn't get the message that I was with Rach because she tried to slip her number into my pocket. After saying goodbye to everyone, Alan, David and I walked out to the car. I laid Rachel down on the backseat and put her head in my lap. I awkwardly wrapped a seatbelt around her and put my own on. As the soft music played, I felt myself getting drowsier and drowsier.

"Where are we?" Rach asked sleepily as she sat up.

"On the way home baby. Go back to sleep." I rested her head against my shoulder and she fell asleep instantly. I rested my head on hers and closed my eyes.

I felt the car stopping soon and I opened my eyes. We were pulled up at a gas station.

"Noah did you want something to drink?" David asked as he opened his door.

"Could I get a coke please?" I asked. David nodded and walked inside. I felt Rachel move and she moaned. She woke up and smiled up at me.

I kissed her quickly and said "Hello."

"Hey. Are we home yet?" She asked.

"Nope, David has just gone to grab us a drink each." I said. Rachel sat up, stretched her neck and rested it on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about tonight. I didn't know my aunt would do that." Rachel said apologetically.

"It's ok babe. I found it funny when you told everyone that I was your boyfriend." I said.

"Well I don't appreciate it when they try and set me up with egotistical freaks when my boyfriend is right next to me." Rach said.

I turned her head and kissed her deeply. I ran my tongue over her lips and smiled when she opened her mouth. I noticed her dads walking back to the car so I pulled away.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"I love it when you call me your boyfriend." I said. She blushed as the doors opened and her dads got back into the car.

"Here's your coke Noah and here's a mango ice tea for you princess." David said as he handed us the drinks.

"Thanks." Rach and I said together. We settled back into our seats and drank our drinks. We arrived back in Lima at around 12:30 and Rach was asleep again.

"Why don't you stay the night Noah?" Alan said.

"Oh no it's good." I replied.

"Noah, its 12:30. Your mum and sister are probably asleep. Just bring Rach inside and stay the night. I'm sure we can find something for you to sleep in." David said. I nodded and carried Rachel in side and up to her bedroom.

"Rach, wake up. You've got to get ready for bed." I said whispered into my girl's ear.

"Mm. I'm up." Rach said. I put her on the ground and she spun in my arms. She pressed her lips to mine and kissed me. I swear I could get high off her kisses. I deepened the kiss and heard her moan. I pulled away when air became a necessity and smiled.

"Time to get ready for bed." I said. She shook her head.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because that means you are going home." Rachel pouted.

"Honey, its 12:45, I'm not going home. I'm staying over night." I said and she smiled.

"Here you go Noah. Here are some sweatpants for you." Alan said as he walked into the room.

"Dad, where is Noah going to sleep? The spare room is full of stuff." Rachel commented.

"I can sleep on the couch." I said.

"No its ok. If you promise to behave yourselves, Noah can sleep in here with you Rach. However, the door must remain open." Alan said and I was shocked. Sure I had slept at Rach's before but I was always in the spare room.

"We promise. Thank you dad. Love you." Rach said as she walked over to her dad and gave him a kiss.

He handed me the pants and walked out of the room.

"I'll be back in a sec beautiful." I said. I walked into the bathroom and got changed out of my clothes. I threw on the sweatpants and walked out of the bathroom. I walked back into Rachel's room just as she pulled her tank top down.

"Hey." I said. She turned around and smiled. She walked over to me and grabbed my hand. She dragged me over to the bed and lay down. I slipped in next to her and rolled onto my side. I pulled her into my chest and smiled as she kissed it.

"Goodnight Noah." Rach whispered.

"Goodnight beautiful. Sleep tight." I whispered before I shut my eyes and we both fell asleep.

I woke up the next at around 12 with Rachel lying on my chest. I smiled down at her and kissed her head. She grumbled and opened her eyes.

"Morning gorgeous." I said before kissing her gently on the lips.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" Rach asked.

"Pretty good. How about you?" I asked.

"Great. What do you want to do today? We don't have Glee today and dad and daddy are probably gone," Rach explained.

I smiled down at her and kissed her.

"Why don't we get dressed then head down to the park." I offered.

"Sounds great." Rach said as she jumped out of bed.

"I'm gunna head over to my place and shower and get ready. I'll be back soon babe." I said. I grabbed my clothes from last night and walked out of her house and into my own.

"Morning Noah. How was your night?" Mum asked.

"It was good. Her aunt tried to set her up with some guy and Rach flew off her nut." I said.

"Poor thing. Are you two going out today?" Mum asked.

"Yea, we're going down to the park." I replied.

"Would you mind taking Indi? I have to start work in two hours." Mum asked.

I sighed but agreed. I ran upstairs and showered quickly so mum could shower. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a white wife beater. I grabbed a blue and grey over shirt and walked into Indi's room.

"Come on squirt. You are spending the day with Rach and me." I said. Indi smiled and jumped out of her bed. She grabbed her shoes and followed me downstairs. We said goodbye to mum and walked back over to Rachel's.

**--- Rach POV ---**

I heard a knock on the door and walked downstairs. I opened the door and smiled when I saw Indi and Noah.

"Hey there Rachel. Noah said I'm spending the day with you guys." Indi said. I smiled but saw Noah frown.

"Hey Indi, can you run upstairs to my bedroom and grab my phone, sunglasses and wallet off my bed please?" I asked the young girl. She nodded and ran inside. I pulled Noah into the living room and sat him on the lounge.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat on his lap. I felt Noah's hands on my waist and smiled.

"I just wanted to spend time with you today alone." Noah said.

"Oh Noah. We both know that Indi will run off and play on the playground. We can sit on the seats by the lake or swing on the swings and be alone. Don't worry." I said before I pressed a light kiss on his lips.

Indi came racing down the stairs and smiled at us. She handed me my things and sat beside us.

"Come on girls. Let's head down to the park." Noah said. I got off his lap and grabbed his hand. Noah stood up followed by Indi who grabbed my other hand. Noah's arm went around my waist and we walked to the front door. Once I had locked it, we began the short walk to the park.

"Rachel? Can I go play on the swings?" Indi asked when we arrived.

"Of course. Noah and I will be just on that seat by the lake ok." I said. Indi nodded and ran off to play. Noah and I walked over to the seat and sat down.

"I don't think I can thank you enough for putting up with my family last night." I said as Noah pulled me into his side.

"It was the least I could do. Besides, it was worth it to see you nearly launch yourself at that Liam guy." Noah said before he leant down and kissed me.

"Ahem. Didn't we have a discussion about keeping kissing private?" A voice behind us said. Noah and I jumped apart and looked up. Kurt, Quinn, Mercedes and Finn were standing around smiling.

"Shut up bitches." I said with a grin. "Why are you guys here?"

"Daniel wanted to play at the park after church and I brought Finn. We ran into Kurt and Mer on the walk here. "Quinn explained.

"Ok then. Have a seat." Noah said. The four of them sat down on the ground and looked up at us.

"So how was last night?" Kurt asked.

I groaned and Noah laughed.

"That bad huh?" Quinn asked.

"That bad and worse." I said.

"Really? What happened?" Finn asked.

"My grandmother and aunt tried to set me up with a random guy they brought along. On top of that, they criticised me about my outfit and bagged out Noah so I had a great night," I said sarcastically.

"Oh poor baby." Kurt said. I shrugged and snuggled into Noah's side. We stayed and talked for a little bit before Quinn's phone began ringing.

"Hey B. What's up?" Quinn asked.

"She did what? Crap, is she ok?" Quinn asked.

"Damn, now we have to find a new person. Ok. Meet at mine tonight and we will see what we can do. Ok. Call San and tell her. Bye," Quinn said before she hung up the phone and slipped it back into her pocket.

"What's happened Quinn?" Finn asked.

"Sophie Martinez was at her horse riding lesson today and she fell off her horse. She broke her leg in three places. She can't cheer for the rest of the season," Quinn said "Now I have to find a new squad member."

I watched as Kurt leant over and whispered something in Quinn's ear. She smiled and nodded. Quinn turned to whisper in Mercedes ear who squealed. I started to feel scared. In unison, all three turned to me and smiled widely.

"Oh no. No way!" I said when I realised what they wanted. Noah and Finn looked at each other in a confused way before turning back to us.

"Oh please Rach? You'd be perfect. I could really use your dance skills," Quinn pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Quinn, stop it," I said. She just continued with the puppy eyes and I couldn't help but feel my resolve caving.

"Fine. I'll do it but I don't like it," I said with a sigh. Quinn squealed and jumped up to hug me.

"Wait a minute. I'm confused. What just happened?" Noah asked.

"I am apparently a member of the Cheerios now," I replied.

Noah smiled and said "Sweet. Now I get to see you in a short uniform every day."

I swung around and slapped him on the chest "You're a pig," I said.

"Yea but I'm your pig babe," Noah said before he kissed me.

"Ok, I just texted San and Britt and told them. They are heaps excited. We will schedule a tryout with Miss. S tomorrow. Oh Rach, this is gunna be great," Quinn said.

"Yea, for you maybe. Sylvester frankly scares me shitless," I whispered. Noah laughed and shook his head.

We talked for a little bit longer before Quinn and Danny needed to head home.

"We should probably make a move too Noah," I said. He nodded and picked Indi up as she ran towards us. He grabbed my hand and we walked back to my place.

"Come on Indi, let's watch a movie," I said. I took her from Noah's arms and we walked into the living room. I told her to pick a movie then come and get me. I walked back into the kitchen where Noah was waiting.

"Heya. Its gunna be cool to have you on the team supporting me," Noah said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I just don't feel like parading around in practically nothing in front of the whole school." I replied.

"Oh honey, don't worry. You are beautiful, why not flaunt it." Noah said.

Noah and I found ourselves being dragged back into the living room where Indi had set up a movie. I snuggled into Noah's side and we settled in to watch _Enchanted._

**--- Noah POV ---**

The next day, I arrived at school at the normal time because football practice wasn't on. Heaps of guys came up and patted me on the back.

"Congrats Puck," One guy said whilst another guy said I was a lucky man.

I walked down to Finn's locker where Matt, Mike, Finn, Artie and Kurt were.

"Why the hell is everyone congratulating me this morning? What the hell is going on?" I asked.

The boys all exchanged a glance. "You mean you really haven't seen?" Kurt asked.

"No. Will someone please exp---"I felt myself trail off as my eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"He's just seen it." I heard Matt whisper but I ignored him.

Walking towards us was Rachel, flanked by Quinn, San, Britt, Mercedes and Tina and I started thanking every deity above for my girlfriend. She was wearing the standard red, black and white cheerleading uniform and OMG! The skirt was short as and sat perfectly on her hips. The skirt accentuated her long, tanned legs and I felt myself getting angry at the guys who were staring at her. The top she was wearing was tight against her breasts and showed off her toned, flat stomach. Her hair was pulled up into a simple but sleek ponytail and she had some subtle make up on.

"Hey Noah," She said shyly as they came to stand in front of us. I pulled Rach to me and kissed her hard, marking my territory and putting a stop to any fears she may have had about her look.

"You look gorgeous. That uniform looks incredible on you." I whispered. She blushed and I grabbed her back pack and we walked towards her locker.

**This is the proper chapter – I posted the wrong one. Sorry guys.**

**Sorry for the shitty ending. I will get started on the next chapter ASAP. I have started school holidays now so I should be able to type more often. I hope this is good. Sorry there are no songs in this chapter but I will try and put them in the next. Thanks for being wonderful reviewers. My other Glee story will be updated soon as well – I love holidays. Have a Happy Easter everyone. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chap 11**

**- No POV -**

The first football game was coming up and everyone was excited. The school was rife with school spirit and the team was being treated like gods. Rachel rarely got to see Noah because he was training and she was trying to learn the routines. The only time they saw each other was in Glee and classes but even then they were extremely busy. Sectionals were coming up fast and Mr. Schue was beginning to freak out.

The day before the game finally rolled around and Rachel, Quinn, Britt and San were standing around Rachel's locker talking when Anderson walked up to them.

"Hey there girls. Looking good," He said.

"What the hell do you want freak?" San asked as she put her hands on her hips and glared.

"Just wanted to chat to Rachel, that's all," He said as he pushed San out of the way and leant on the locker next to Rachel.

"Do you mind?" Rach asked. She slammed her locker door shut and turned to glare at the Lacrosse player.

"I was just coming to compliment you. You look absolutely sexy in that cheerleading uniform. Wanna hang out some time?" He asked.

"How long is it going to take for you to realise that I am with Puck. I will never get together with you _EVER!_" Rachel yelled.

Anderson grabbed Rachel's arm hard and pulled her towards him.

"I know I'm not seeing you with your hands on my girl." Puck's voice came from behind Anderson. Anderson turned and went pale when he noticed Puck's face. He dropped Rachel's arm and pushed past her, knocking her to the ground as he ran. Noah walked over to Rach and helped her stand. He pulled her to his chest in a hug.

"You ok beautiful?" Noah asked as he looked down at the girl. Rachel nodded but Noah frowned.

"Hey girls, the boys are looking for you. Something about tomorrow." Noah said as he turned to the girls. They all nodded and after shooting one more concerned look at Rachel turned and walked away. Noah looked down at Rachel and noticed she was shaking. He opened up Rachel's locker and pulled out his bag and placed it on his shoulder with his own.

"Come on babe. Let's get out of here." Noah said as he started pulling Rachel towards the front doors of the school.

"Won't we get in trouble?" Rachel asked.

"Rach, the day before big games, cheerleaders and football players are treated like royalty. We can get away with anything. If anyone asks, you were practicing your routine and I was at the gym training. Let's go." Noah said. Rachel smiled and grabbed Noah's hand in hers. The pair ran out of the school and jumped into Noah's truck. Noah started the truck and drove out of the parking lot.

"So, where are we headed?" Rachel asked as Noah drove.

"You'll find out when we get there," Noah said with a sly grin.

Rachel shook her head and settled back into her seat. She closed her eyes and let the soft music Noah had playing calm her down. She felt the car slowing down and soon they were pulled up at the entrance to some woods.

"Noah? Why are we here?" Rachel asked as Noah helped her out of the truck.

"You'll see. We aren't there yet," Noah said. "Come on beautiful. I'm glad you're wearing running shoes."

Noah started pulling Rachel into the woods. They walked along the walking track for a bit until Noah veered off. Rachel tried to protest but Noah just shushed her. He navigated his way through the trees, over tree stumps and roots and under low hanging branches. Finally they came to a big bush.

"He we are," Noah said triumphantly.

"Uh Noah, we're in woods that look just like the woods we walked through. Are you sure we aren't lost?" Rachel asked carefully.

"No silly, we are in the right place. We still have to go through the bush. Come on," Noah said. He moved the bush aside and showed Rachel a small entrance. Rachel smiled and ducked under the branches. When she emerged, she gasped. She was standing in a clearing. There were toys, blankets and other things spread out on the floor. The canopy overhead provided protection against the elements but still let light in. Noah followed Rachel in and smiled at the look of awe on her face.

"Welcome to my special place. I found it when I was ten. Come on," Noah said. He pulled Rachel over to a blanket and sat down beside her.

"This place is great. I was never in a place long enough to have a secret hiding place," Rachel said as she cuddled into Noah's side.

"I've never brought anyone here. You're the first person besides me that has seen this place," Noah explained.

"Thank you honey. This means a lot to me," Rachel said.

"I'm glad you like it. Rach, can I tell you something?" Noah asked.

"Sure baby. What's up?" Rach asked.

"I want to tell you about my dad," Noah explained quietly.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. Noah took a deep breath and nodded.

**- Rach POV -**

I sat up straight and listened as Noah told me his story. He told me about how his dad beat his mother and him. His father had never met Indi and Noah hoped it stayed that way. By the end of his story, there were tears in his eyes.

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry," I said. I gathered him in a hug and let him cry into my shoulder.

"I never want to turn out like him ever." Noah said through the tears.

"I know honey, I know. You never will. That I promise you. You are so much better than your father ever was or ever will be." I said as I grabbed his face and made him look up at me. Noah smiled through his tears and kissed me on the lips. I smiled as he deepened the kiss and kissed him back just as hard.

We lay back on the blanket and sat in a comfortable silence.

"Rach, there's something I want to ask you," Noah said. I sat up and looked down at him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well there's this sort of tradition that happens at school. The day of a game, cheerleaders are given the jersey of a football player to wear, sort of like a good luck thing. That's what the girls had to see the guys about. I was wondering if you would wear my jersey tomorrow," Noah asked. I bent down and kissed him.

"I'd love to. Bring a clean one over later and I'll happily wear it," I replied. Noah smiled and kissed me.

"We probably should be heading back. We've been here for a few hours," I said as I looked at my watch. Noah nodded and helped me to stand up. We walked back through the woods and back to Noah's truck. We drove back to my place and walked inside. My dad's were sitting on the lounge watching TV when they turned and smiled at us.

"Hey kids. How was school?" Daddy asked with a knowing grin. I shook my head knowing someone must have contacted him.

"It was alright. How was your day?" I asked in reply. Dad and Daddy smiled at me and shook their heads.

"It was ok. What are you two up to this afternoon?" Dad asked.

"Not much. Just going up to watch some movies," I said.

"Alright. Just keep the door open," Daddy said before they turned back to the TV. Noah and I walked upstairs and into my room. I let his hand go as he walked over to my DVD cabinet to pick a movie. I went over to my bed and lay down and waited. When he had put the DVD in the player, he walked over to the bed and slid in next to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his chest. I sighed and rested my head over his heart and sighed at the steady beat.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Noah asked after a while.

"I guess. I've practiced the routine to death with Quinn, Brit and San so I should be sweet. It's just more the fear that I'll screw it up," I said.

"Babe, you won't screw it up. This is you we're talking about. You can't screw anything up," Noah said before he bent down and kissed me.

"Thanks honey. That means a lot to me," I replied.

We sat and watched movies for a little bit longer before Noah went home to grab the jersey. He came back over with it and smiled at me.

"Here you go beautiful. Try it on," Noah said. I turned my back to him and took my cheerleader top off. I slipped his jersey and laughed at how long it was.

"I can just tie it up at the back," I said. Noah laughed with me before walking over to me and placing his hands on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and met his lips.

"You look beautiful in my clothes," Noah said with a grin once we pulled away.

"Thanks babe," I said. I cuddled into Noah's chest and smiled when I felt his arms tighten around me.

"What are you doing on Saturday night?" Noah asked after a while.

"Nothing that I know of. Why is that?" I asked.

"Let's go out on a date," Noah said with a smile.

"Ok, where are we going?" I asked Noah.

"You pick. You can design your perfect date and we'll go on it," Noah said.

"Thank you so much honey," I said. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. Noah laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. We started to fall backwards and we landed on my bed.

Noah looked at me and started laughing again. I couldn't help but join in. that was how my dad's found us ten minutes later.

"Ok. I don't think I want to know," Dad said with a smile.

"We just came up to say that dinner was ready. We called your mum Noah and she said you were allowed to stay," Daddy said.

"Thank you sirs," Noah said and we followed them down to the dining room.

During dinner we talked about school and the football game the next day. Dad and Daddy promised to be there in support for both of us. After dinner, Noah and I walked to the front door and I hugged him.

"See ya tomorrow," I said after giving him a quick kiss. Noah nodded and kissed me deeper.

"I'll pick you up. Don't forget to wear my jersey," Noah said with a smile. I nodded and waved as Noah walked back to his house.

"Bye dad, bye daddy," I called out as I shut the front door behind me the next morning. I ran over to Noah's truck and jumped into the passenger's seat.

"Hey babe," He said as he kissed me. "You look great in my jersey."

"Thanks honey," I replied. Noah smiled at me before pulling away from the curb and driving towards school.

When we arrived, Noah grabbed my hand and we walked into school. The entire halls were covered in red, black and white. People were wearing war paint and William McKinley jerseys.

"Wow, you guys go all out when it's football time don't you?" I said with a grin.

"You know it. We may not win every game but we always support our team," Noah said.

I nodded and smiled at him. The whole day was a bludge because everyone was too excited about the game. The cheerleaders and footballers had the last three periods off to practice and warm up.

"That was sloppy girls. I have had more painful experiences listening to a tone deaf elementary school choir," Coach S yelled through her megaphone at us. The footballers stopped practicing to watch Coach yell at us.

"Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, you have one lesson to come up with a routine that I will like or you can kiss your cheerleading positions goodbye," Coach S said.

The girls and I walked over to a corner and Quinn looked at me worried. "She will probably go through with the threat. We need to think up something good."

"I've got it," I said. I quickly told the girls the plan before we walked back over to the group. By now the football team were running drills and no longer watching us.

"Alright, impress me if that's even possible," Coach said after we had been practicing for the whole lesson. We got into our positions and flawlessly performed our complex routine of leaps, tumbles, flips and lifts. By the end, Coach looked impressed.

"That didn't suck as much as I thought. Take five. Rachel, come here," Coach called. I flipped off the pyramid and was caught by Carl, one of the male cheerleaders. He smiled at me and squeezed my shoulders in support. I walked over to coach and prepared myself for the abuse that was likely to come.

"Rachel where did you learn those moves?" Coach asked as we walked away from everyone else.

"At my old school. I was on the dance team," I said.

"Hmm," Coach nodded. "I'm gunna say something to you that I don't think I have ever said to anyone before: I was very impressed. You are a very talented cheerleader."

I was stunned. Coach had never been this complimentary before.

"If you ever tell anyone that I said that, I will rip your head off at the neck and dance under the blood spurt. Now get back to practice," Coach said.

I nodded and raced back over to the girls. We practiced the routine again before calling it a day. Noah, Finn, Matt, Mike and Kurt walked over to us and smiled. Noah kissed me before I pushed him away.

"You stink babe," I said with a grin.

"I probably do. We are gunna go shower and get changed. Then we can all go grab some food before the game," Noah said. The boys waved and walked back to the showers. We got changed out of our cheerleading uniforms and back into our clothes from this morning.

Once we all met up, Noah, Kurt, Finn, Matt and I jumped into Noah's truck whilst Mike and the girls jumped in Quinn's car. We all headed towards the Chinese restaurant ten minutes from the school. When we got there, we walked in and sat at the table. We ordered our food before sitting back and talking.

Just as the food came to the table, my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and excused myself.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Hey princess," _Ethan said.

"Hey Eth. What's up?" I asked.

"_Not much. Your football team has their first game tonight right?" _Ethan asked.

"We sure do. Why is that?" I asked.

"_Just wondering. Wish the boys' good luck from the team and me," _Ethan said.

"Will do. I'd better go and eat so I don't throw up during the game. Love you," I said.

"_Love you too princess," _Ethan said before he hung up. I walked back into the restaurant and sat next to Noah again.

"Who was that babe?" Noah asked.

"Just Ethan. He wanted to wish you all good luck," I replied. I started eating my burger and only just realising how hungry I was.

We ate our food quickly before walking back out to the cars and heading back towards the school. The boys headed to the change rooms to get ready for practice and so did we. When we were dressed, we headed towards the gym where we would be training.

After a gruelling hour of practice, we headed out to the pitch. Once there we noticed the stands rapidly filling with people from both William McKinley and Oakland Valley High School. Something in the stands caught my eye and I turned to see Ethan and his friends waving to me.

"I'll be right back," I said to Q. She nodded and smiled.

I walked up into the stands and smiled at my brother. I hugged him and his friends quickly.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We came to watch your boyfriend and friends play. You look pretty hot in that cheerleading uniform princess," Zach said with a grin as he looked me up and down. Ethan smacked him on the back of the head and smiled.

"I'd better go I'll see you after the game," I said. I kissed Ethan and waved to the boys before running back down to Q and the girls. We got into our positions as the Oakland team ran out of their change room. Once our boys were ready, we started cheering as they ran onto the field. Noah winked at me as he passed by and I smiled back. Once the two teams were on the field and warming up, we moved to our positions and started our routine. By the end, we had the entire crowd on their feet cheering and even the boys on the field from both teams had stopped practicing to watch us.

The game quickly began and I couldn't help but get involved in the excitement. I watched as the Oakland boys scored a touchdown and cringed. I smiled as Noah ran onto the field with the rest of the offensive team.

I watched as they talked about a tactic before clapping their hands and moving into position. I couldn't help but feel tense when the ball was snapped to Finn and he threw it to Noah and I certainly couldn't help the scream that emerged when Noah crossed the line. He did a dance before running towards me. He took his helmet off and picked me up. He kissed me before running back over to his team. I smiled as Tanaka hit him over the head. The team along with Kurt went back on to the field and prepared for the kick. I couldn't help the laugh the escaped my lips when Kurt started dancing to Single Ladies before he kicked the ball. It easily cleared the goalposts and we all cheered.

The boys scored twice more and Oakland scored once more before half time. Once the boys went back to the change rooms, we took to the field for the half time show. We performed our routine flawlessly and Quinn ad I couldn't help but laugh as Ethan and his friends whistled at us. We finished our routine and walked back to the sidelines. The boys came out again and the game began. I grabbed Quinn's hand as Noah ran for the touchdown area. He scored but just as he put the ball down, an Oakland player tackled him. I was about to run over when Quinn and San put their hands on my arms.

"He'll be ok. The player seemed to be losing momentum. He's probably a bit winded," Quinn said comfortingly.

I nodded and watched in pain as Finn and Mike helped Noah to stand. He took a few deep breaths, took his helmet off and rested his hands on his knees. He looked up at me and smiled softly. _I'm ok_ he mouthed and I nodded. Noah stood up and walked around a bit before putting his helmet on and running back onto the field. Kurt kicked and scored a goal. After another touchdown was scored by our team, the scores were tied. The clock was winding down and Quinn and I started to bite our nails.

I could feel everyone in the William McKinley stands tense as the ball was snapped to Finn and Noah took off running. Finn threw the ball and we all watched as it landed smoothly in Noah's arms. He pushed away a tackler who was coming for him before slamming the ball down in the touchdown zone. His eyes met mine and he smiled. The crowd stopped cheering and watched as he pointed at me and then put his hand over his heart. From what I could remember from my old school, that meant he dedicated the winning touchdown to me. I blew him a kiss while Quinn and the girls squealed. The final buzzer went and Kurt scored the goal meaning McKinley won by a 7 points.

The boys had a quick meeting with Tanaka before Noah ran towards me. He threw his helmet off, lifted me up and kissed me. When we broke away I smiled down at him.

"That touchdown was for you babe," Noah said. I kissed him again and giggled when he spun me around.

"I noticed, thank you," I said. He put me back on the ground and shook hands with Ethan and the boys.

"Great game Noah. I'm assuming from the crowd reaction, that is the first game you have won in a while," Zach said.

"This is the first game we have ever won," Noah said.

"Really. You guys have great potential. Your coach needs a few tips though," Ethan said.

Noah laughed and I smiled. I pushed Noah towards the change rooms and told him that I'd meet him by his truck.

"See ya Noah. Alright Princess. Will we see you at home?" Ethan asked.

"Possibly. See ya," I said. I kissed the boys on the cheek and walked out to Noah's car. I leant against the bonnet and smiled when I heard Matt (who had been on the defensive team) call out "PARTY AT MINE!" I pulled Noah's jacket out of my bag and put it on over my cheerleading uniform.

"Hello Rachel," I heard a voice say.

I spun around quickly and came face to face with someone I really didn't want to see.

"Jesse?" I asked.

Jesse St. James, my ex-boyfriend stepped into the light and smiled at me.

"You look just as beautiful as before," He said. He reached out to touch me but I moved away.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I was sent by your aunt. She said you were missing me," Jesse said.

"Well she lied so you can piss off now," I said.

"Now now sweetie is that any way to talk to the man you love?" He asked me as he came even closer.

"I don't love you. I never did. Now get the fuck away from me," I hissed again.

"Ok, but I will never be far away love," Jesse said. He blew me a kiss before walking back to the shadows.

I felt around in my cheerleading bag for a piece of paper and pen. I grabbed out the paper and pen and wrote Noah a quick note.

_Hey honey. I walked home – decided not to go to Matt's party. Talk to you later. _

I slipped the note under the windshield wiper and wrapped Noah's jacket tighter around me and started walking away. I was about to turn down my street when I decided against it and continued walking. I ended up at the park. I walked over to a park bench and sat down after putting on my tracksuit pants. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them.

**- Noah POV-**

I walked out of the locker room and towards my car. I laughed as everyone shouted about the party at Matt's and walked over to my truck. I was shocked when I didn't see Rach waiting for me and even more so when I noticed a piece of paper sticking out from my windshield. I picked it up and frowned at Rachel's neat cursive.

I jumped in the truck and pulled out my phone.

"_Hey, you've reached Rachel. I guess I can't be bothered to take your call but please leave a message and I'll get back to you if I feel like it! Many love!" _Rachel's voice message said.

"Hey babe. Call me back please," I said before I started the car. I drove in the direction of Rachel's house but her bedroom light was off. I continued driving until I reached Matt's place where the party was in full swing. I parked my car and was immediately assaulted by the football guys who were all cheering and clapping me on the back.

I walked inside and noticed the glee kids were all there and talking to the cheerleaders. I made a beeline for them and stopped when I met them.

"Hey Puck, where's Rach? I thought she'd be coming with you," Quinn asked me.

"She left me a letter saying she was going home and didn't feel like partying. I called her but she didn't answer. I assumed she had turned it off," I replied.

The glee kids nodded and we enjoyed the party. At around midnight, just as the party was wrapping up my phone went off. I didn't recognise the number but I picked up anyway.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Hey Noah, its Ethan. Um, is Rachel with you by any chance?" _Ethan's worried voice asked.

"No. she told me she was going home. Isn't she there?" I asked.

"_No, she never got home. We thought she was with you but its midnight and she usually calls if she's going to be out past midnight on a weekend. Dad and Pops are freaking out," _Ethan said.

"Ok. I'll go looking for her. If she comes home, call me please," I begged.

Mike, Kurt, Matt and Artie were the only sober people so I called them over.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Rach is missing. She hasn't gone home yet. Artie, Kurt, can you two take Kurt's car and go to the left. I'll take Mike and Matt in mine and we'll go right. Call me if you find her," I said. I was starting to get panicked.

The four guys nodded and we got into our cars. Matt told his parents where we were going and I pulled away from his house. We drove around for an hour and we still hadn't found her and it began to pour rain in buckets.

"Come on. Let's check the park," Matt said.

I drove towards the park as I dialled Rachel again. I got her voicemail again and threw my phone angrily onto the passengers' seat. I pulled to a stop at the park and the three of us jumped out. We split up and walked in three different directions. When I was about to give up, I heard sobbing. I walked towards the sound and saw a figure curled up on the park bench. The figure was wearing a red and black tracksuit set and I knew it was Rach. I ran over to her and noticed her shaking from both tears and cold. I pulled my leather jacket off and wrapped it around her over my other jacket and pulled her into my arms.

"Rach babe are you ok?" I asked. I didn't get much of a response. I lifted her into my arms and carried her back to the truck. She stopped crying midway and just snuggled into my chest. When I got back to the truck, Matt and Mike were already waiting. They raced towards me and after noticing Rachel's predicament, threw their jackets over her shivering body.

"Mike, you drive. Matt, call Artie and Kurt and tell them we found her then call her dads and tell them that she is going to spend the night at yours," I ordered. The boys nodded and I handed Mike my keys. We got in the truck and I put the seatbelt awkwardly over myself and my girl and turned the heat on.

"Kurt and Artie said that they'll meet us at mine," Matt said before he dialled Rachel's number.

I heard Rachel moan and whisper something in her sleep.

"No Jesse. Get away," She whispered. She was starting to get agitated and began moving.

"It's ok babe. I'm here. No one will hurt you, I promise," I whispered.

My blood began to boil when she started crying again and say "No Jesse" over and over again. I swore to find this Jesse person and kill them for hurting my girl. As we pulled into Matt's house, I jumped out of the truck and carried Rachel inside.

"Take the spare room," Matt said. "I'll find some of mum's clothes for her."

I stepped over the few drunks and walked upstairs. Matt followed me because he knew his parents would be in their room. He walked in and spoke for a bit before returning with a pair of grey sweatpants and an Ohio State sweatshirt. He handed them to me and smiled before walking back downstairs.

Rachel was awake now but didn't respond as I sat her on the bed.

"Babe, you need to get changed," I whispered. She didn't make any movement so I awkwardly undressed her and swapped her clothes. When she was dry, I wrapped her hair up in a towel that was on the bed and picked her up. I slipped her under the covers and made to leave when her hand shot out and grabbed mine. She pulled me over and I knew what she wanted.

"Give me a sec babe," I whispered. I took my shirt, jeans and shoes off and slipped on a pair of sweatpants from my football bag that Mike had brought up for me. I slid into the bed behind her and pulled Rach into my arms. She curled up into my chest and started sobbing again. I kissed her head and soothed her as best I could until she fell asleep again.

"I promise I will protect you beautiful. I love you," I whispered before I shut my eyes and went to sleep.

**I am so sorry this has taken so long. I wrote an extra long chapter to make up for it. I am studying for my trial exams at the moment and am extremely stressed and tired. Writing is quite cathartic but I am not allowed to do it much. Hope this sort of tides you over. I had to add in Jesse, I couldn't help myself but for those of you who like him – turn back now. I hate him so he will not be portrayed nicely. **

**Thanks for being so supportive and keep on reviewing.**

**Love Bronte (midnightwolf2192)**


End file.
